The Woman in Black
by vrangr
Summary: Love is blind', she thought, 'And so is Peter' Princess Giovane thought nothing could get in between her and Peter. But like it is..she only thought. [Sequel to The Curse Upon Ivory] I hope you like it! [was formerly writing by the alias of 'nascarfreak']
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**_**Love is blind, **_**she thought, **_**And so is Peter!**_** The High King of Narnia is courting the Princess of Celestia and the people of both kingdoms couldn't be happier. But what happens when a mysterious woman in black seeks shelter in the walls of Cair Paravel? Princess Giovane is tired of curses, but now someone has cursed her heart! **

**Disclaimer (For those of you who don't know me **_**yet**_** In scorn say I, do not own Narnia and anything else having to do with C.S. Lewis's works. **

**Translation:**** I do not own anything that has to do with Narnia (simple as that!)**

**Author's Note**_**You want it, you got it!**_** This is your awaited sequel! As you can see, this chapter begins with a letter from Peter to Giovane. I tried to write it the way Narnia's royals would have wrote it. Thanks, Shakespeare! Lol!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 1: Peter's Lady**

_Giovane,_

_First off I'd like to see to it that this letter finds you well in Celestia. My hopes are high that you and your family are settled in after these few months. _

_Though, my Lady, the Christmas season doth near. Cair Paravel is holding the regular festivities: A masquerade ball to celebrate. But we don't want to be of ado to your country, so if you can't make it it's all right. But do try to see us sometime this winter. Oh, but if only! I could show you the Dancing Dryads with Lucy (I always take her to them to join in their merriment) and the Fauns; Tumnus and his friends will be making music throughout Christmas Eve. And there is but another thing I want to show you, but perhaps it can wait. _

_Dear, I miss you so! I must beg you come here when you have time (Lucy is begging too)._

_Lovingly,_

_Peter_

Princess Giovane smiled as she rode on her steed, her guards following closely behind. She and her party have been on the road to Narnia for hours now. Giovane heaved a dreamy sigh as the wind blew gently on her neatly tied hair. Her soft brown waves refused to become tangled under her crown, her skin, fair in complexion against her navy blue riding dress and black traveling cloak. Giovane patted her horse's neck. A black stallion she had named Duke. She loosened her reins and laid her gloved hands lightly on the pommel. She sighed again, this time thinking of Peter. He and Giovane had been exchanging letters since the princess left with her family for Celestia a few months ago. Giovane recalled the night when Peter had asked for permission to court her. She thought he had been making a jest out of her but he had not. The Celestian king, Giovane's father, was delighted to hear the news and the queen, Giovane's mother, broke into happy tears. Peter had maintained his gentleness and love in his letters. Giovane blushed every time she read them. As a result, she would often hide in her room to read his letters where she could not be seen. Now the princess looked around. The first signs of winter began to show. The trees had lost their leaves and the sky was slightly gray. The air was icy but tolerable. Duke nodded his head and jerked Giovane out of her daydream. The princess held firmly on her reins, "What is it, Duke?" she asked gently. The stallion nodded his head and nickered. Giovane started to hear the sound of a river. She looked to her side and saw a thin line of water. One of her guards trotted up on his horse, "Your Highness," he said, "We are near Rush River and a few miles away of Cair Paravel. Do you fancy a rest?"

Giovane's blue eyes sparkled in excitement, "Oh, peace!" she whispered and looked at her guard, "No thank you. We shall continue on. But your men might need to stop for the moment," she said. Her guard smiled, "Not at all, Your Highness! Onward it is!" and fell behind again. _Finally!_ Giovane thought. She was so excited to see Peter again. She also wondered how much Lucy must have grown in six months, and Susan. Did she find a suitor? And Edmund was he to woo a lady yet? Giovane was so excited to get to Cair Paravel. Duke sensed her emotions and began to prance, his hindquarters dancing lightly under the saddle. Giovane laughed and reined the young steed, "No you don't!" she said. Duke's favorite game, when he got excited, was usually to throw off his rider. Giovane remembered she first time she ever rode him. She was so excited to be on a stallion that Duke sensed her emotion and instantly threw her off. The result was a backache and poor Giovane stayed in bed for a week.

In what seemed like years to Giovane, the strong marble walls of Cair Paravel soon began to loom ahead the Celestian party. Duke began to feel giddy again. Giovane held on to the reins.

"I think it would be best to have it white," Queen Susan told a maid, who was holding up a table mantle, "Don't you think so, Lucy?"

Queen Lucy, Susan's younger sister, jumped up and down, "Oh, yes! It will represent purity, just the right theme for Christmas!"

The maid then curtsied and smiled, "As thou wishes, Your Graces!" and walked off. Susan looked around, "Now where is that High King?" she murmured. Peter had been missing the entire morning and it was nearly noon. Lucy shrugged, "Wherever he is, I hope he will be in time to meet Giovane," at the sound of the princess's name, the queens giggled. They had been taunting their eldest brother for months about how madly in love he was with the Celestian princess. A few moments later, the Narnian trumpets of the Palace Guards rang from outside, "Hail!" came a Faun's voice, "The Princess Giovane of the Kingdom of Celestia!"

Susan and Lucy ran outside, down Cair Paravel's entrance steps, and around the path to the main gates. Immediately Giovane and her party came in. The queens squealed in delight at the sight of their friend. Giovane trotted up to them, "Susan, Lucy!" she exclaimed as she halted, "How are you?" she asked. She was so excited that she forgot to dismount. Lucy flicked her hands, "Oh, just fine!" she said happily, "I supposed you're looking for Peter, though," she said. Giovane giggled. She opened her mouth to speak when a boyish voice called out, "Giovane!"

Giovane turned in her saddle to see Peter running from the stables. The princess couldn't contain her joy, and neither did Duke. He reared and bucked. Susan and Lucy let out small screams. Giovane held on. She was quite used to Duke's reactions by now. Peter came to her side, calming the stallion. Giovane's chest heaved with shock, joy, and irritation at Duke. Peter helped her dismount and she rested in his arms for a moment, shaking. She then straightened up, "Excuse me for a moment," she said and glared at Duke. He nodded and nickered. The Celestian guards took hold on the stallion, "Your Highness!" the chief exclaimed worriedly. Giovane held up her hand and gave a look of help to Susan. The gentle queen nodded, "You may take the horses to the royal stables," she said and nodded at a Faun nearby, who led the guards away. Giovane turned back to Peter, "Ah, where we?" she breathed. Peter laughed and kissed her lips softly. Susan and Lucy giggled. Peter pulled away, "How was your travel?" he asked. Giovane smiled up at him, "We passed some beautiful scenery coming here," she said, "It's a lot more exciting when you ride in the open then when you're in a carriage," she then added, "Especially on Duke."

The statement made Peter smirk. Giovane turned to Susan and Lucy. The royals exchanged warm hugs. Lucy clung to Giovane's waist. The princess stared at the young queen, "My, my!" she said, "You had to stand on tip toes to reach my waist."

Lucy beamed, "I grew a few inches while you were away!" she said happily. Just then, the royals heard someone muttering. They looked to see Edmund casting shocked glances at the stables. His crown was in his hands and he toyed with it, "Hullo! Giovane!" he greeted and smiled. Giovane returned his smile warmly. Edmund pointed his thumb to the direction of the stables, "Pardon the question, but is that your stallion?"

Giovane sighed while Peter, Susan and Lucy laughed. Duke was beginning to be a 'Hoof-full' of trouble.

**Author's Note:**** I hope this wasn't too long or too short. If it's too fast or too slow, or you'd like to enlighten me with ideas (haha!) send me a message. But don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews, krystya101 and musafa!**

**You wanted it soon? Well here it is!**

**Chapter 2: By Moonlight**

Giovane walked with Susan along the halls of Cair Paravel, "So," she said, "Have you found a suitor?"

Susan breathed and smiled, "Oh, I was hoping you'd ask!" she said, "Do you still remember Prince Jonathan of Archenland?"

Giovane's eyes widened as she remembered the young man from one Cair Paravel's balls, "Do not scorn me so, gentle queen!" she teased. Susan giggled, "Oh, but he is just wonderful!" Susan seemed to have a slight skip in her step, "He has taught me new skills on the horse, he his an artist with the sword," Susan froze, "Oh, and his choice of words, Giovane! So well mannered and respectful of a young lady!"

Giovane laughed, "Has he asked for your hand?"

"He has done naught but that," Susan said softly, almost shyly, "But he's coming to the Christmas masquerade this week!" the queen lightened up almost instantly. Giovane nodded, "When does he arrive?"

"Hopefully by tomorrow evening," Susan sighed. Giovane sensed her friend's anxiety and she took Susan's hand in hers, "Oh, do cheer up!" she said. Susan smiled and bubbled onto a conversation about how Giovane's family was doing, "How is Celestia?"

Giovane nodded. A few months before, a dark curse had fallen upon Celestia and caused much grief in the kingdom. It took all of Giovane's courage to lift it. Susan now, was talking about their aftermath, "We are well, thank the Lion," Giovane said.

"That is nice to hear," Susan smiled, "And your parents, are they well?"

"Oh, yes. They keep on saying that Celestia is forever in Narnia's debt because of that ball you held in our honor,"

"Well it is well that we held that ball! Celestia must've been so relieved!"

"Yes we were. When we got home our people waved the Celestian flowers. It is a sign that they are happy and glad."

Susan nodded, "And then Peter's letters started to come in?"

Giovane blushed at the mention of Peter's name, "Your brother is truly magnificent, Susan," she said. Susan smiled and nudged her playfully in the ribs, "Why are you blushing?"

"Like I said: he is magnificent."

Peter looked around the hall of chambers. He had been working in the library for the passed few hours of the afternoon. Seeing no one was there, he quietly crept down the hall to Giovane's room. He opened the door slowly. The princess wasn't there so he went right in. Taking an envelope from his breeches pocket he left it on the bed and ran out the room. Just as he did he heard footsteps sounding from the staircase. He whistled and walked casually to see Giovane coming up. The princess beamed up at him as she climbed up the last step, "In a good mood, I see," she said. Peter pulled her into his arms, "What do you expect? The most beautiful maiden is in Narnia," and kissed the top of Giovane's forehead. The princess looked slyly at him, "Only because you begged me to come here," she said. Peter gave her a mock pout. He looked so awfully cute that it made Giovane rest deeper in his touch. Peter smirked at her reaction, "Well how do you expect me to court you when you're not around?" he asked. Giovane smiled and kissed his nose, "That's why they invented the love letter,"

"Why must I tolerate this?" Peter asked, slightly pulling away. Giovane smiled, "You don't have to."

Peter didn't know what that meant but seeing the look on Giovane's face he smiled. She was more beautiful than ever. He never wanted to let her go but she pulled away, "Shall I see you at dinner?" she asked. Peter shrugged, "I have a lot of paperwork in the library," he said. Giovane bit her lip, "Oh," was all she articulated. Peter kissed her cheek, "I'll make it up to you soon," he said. Giovane looked up at him, "How soon?"

"Soon," Peter said firmly and walked away. Giovane watched him disappear around a corner and she opened the door to her room. She instantly went to her bed and plopped down on the soft sheets, hugging herself. She could still feel Peter's strong arms around her. Giovane looked to her side and was surprised to see a light pink colored envelope. She sat up and looked for a dedication. There was none. She opened the envelope and was surprised to see three red rose petals fall out. She took out a fresh piece of parchment and recognized Peter's handwriting immediately,

_Fancy meeting me in the stables by moonlight? I would want to take you somewhere._

Giovane smiled. She knew that 'by moonlight' Peter meant, 'by midnight'. She loved the idea of spending time with him alone. She was so giddy with excitement that even though dinner was still an hour away she already sprang up from her bed and got dressed.

**Author's Note: Let me take a moment—I will be using lots of Shakespearean language here and if you don't like mushy stuff, don't bother reading the next chapter that I will update ****soon!**** Lol! And if you want some kissing stopped, just let me know via PM. haha! Thanks for reading!**

**Oooohhhh…. What does this button do? (Points at the review button that's glowing!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is really fluffy. In fact too fluffy… You can criticize it cuz I'm criticizing it myself… The thing is, you need to know how much these people really care for each other so that when the climax is here again, I can leave you in suspense! (I'm only kidding, so scratch that! Lol!)**

**Thanks for the review J.J. Taylor!**

**nascar-freak **

**Chapter 3: Warm Snow**

Peter drank the last of the water in from his goblet and ate the remains of the food on his plate. He stared down at the scroll in front of him. It was about the Witch's enforcements suspected to be bothering the inhabitants of the Western Woods. Peter's head throbbed. He had already sent men to the woods to see to the matter but somehow, the many scrolls in front of him made him extremely dizzy. He pushed back his chair and yawned. Looking out the window he watched the Griffins fly overhead. The moonlight and stars revealed their silhouettes. Then Peter noticed something. It was the position of the moon, _Aren't you supposed to meet Giovane? _Peter furrowed his brow and sprang from his chair, _You fool! You're late!_ he scolded himself. Gathering his things and blowing out the torchlight in the library, he ran out of the room.

Giovane leaned against a stall door. She had been waiting for Peter for the passed five minutes. The horse behind her sniffed her shoulder, "Little one, are you well?" asked the black mare. Giovane sighed and turned to face her, "I'm alright, Ebony," she said. The horse's wise eyes were doubtful, "Then why the silence?"

Giovane caressed Ebony's ears gently, "I wonder where Peter is," she said. Just then the barn doors creaked open. Peter's head poked in. Giovane laid her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows. Even from afar, she knew Peter reddened in embarrassment. The king quickly walked inside, "I'm sorry," he said quietly. Giovane smiled, "I suppose your paperwork kept you?"

Peter rolled his eyes and his headache came back. Giovane kissed him gently on the cheek, "Turn that frown," she sang, "Upside down," and ran her index finger on Peter's lips, trying to make him smile. The king smiled indeed and looked at Ebony. The mare had turned her back against the couple to give them some privacy, "Ebony," Peter called gently. The horse turned around again, "Little one," she greeted. Peter touched her nose, "Is Prancer awake?"

"You bet I am!"

Peter and Giovane started at the sound of the stallion's voice. The bay poked his head from the stall beside Ebony, "Where do we head?" he asked excitedly. Peter winked, "I think you already know," he said. Giovane looked at her lover suspiciously. Peter hardly noticed. Ebony nodded her head, "We're going for a ride!" she said happily but careful enough not to wake the other horses.

Giovane coughed. The cold was starting to get to her. The icy wind cut her throat when she inhaled through her mouth. Her nose was stuffy. It had been snowing ever since they left the castle. Peter watched her and trotted Prancer closer, "Are you cold?" he asked worriedly. Giovane shook her head but coughed again. This time it came with a sneeze. She pulled her cloak tightly over her riding dress. Peter reached out and held her hand, "We can turn back if you're unwell," he said. Giovane shook her head. Peter was a very busy person and she wasn't about to give up a chance to be with him for even just a few hours. Soon they came to a trail. The thick line of trees blocked out most of the cold and Giovane thankfully lowered her hood. Her face was pale but her cheeks were quite red. Ebony nudged her stirrup, "Better?"

"Yes, thank you," Giovane patted Ebony's head. Peter turned in his saddle, "I hope you want to canter," he smiled. Giovane laughed, "Anything to break up a sweat," she said. She was freezing! Peter shortened his reins and Giovane copied his action. Soon the horses took off. Their hooves pounded on the ground as they cantered through the trail. Prancer, who was ahead, slowed to a halt before Ebony, "This is it, Your Majesty," he said. Peter dismounted and tied his reins carefully on a low branch of a tree. Giovane was stiff in the saddle. She was cold again. Her legs were frozen in their stirrups. Peter helped her down, "Maybe we shouldn't have come here," he said slowly. Giovane shook her head, "I'm fine," she pressed, "I just need to get used to the cold," she tied Ebony beside Prancer. Both horses began to look for nearby grassy patches for them to graze on. Ebony perked her ears forward, "You have fun now," she teased. Peter held Giovane's hand and led her to the side of the trail, "I just wanted to spend some neglected time with you," he said. Giovane slid her arm in Peter's, "I appreciate that very much," she said. They walked for a moment in silence. Giovane decided to try and lighten some spirits, "Peter," she said,

"Yes?"

"Do fall for jests quickly?"

"I'm not sure,"

"I see," Giovane walked ahead and turned to face Peter again. Her jaw dropped. Peter froze, "What?" he asked. Giovane pointed behind his head, "Oh, isn't that the most beautiful butterfly you've ever seen?"

Peter looked behind him. He saw nothing. Then Giovane broke out laughing, "So you do fall for jests quickly!" she gasped. Peter stood frozen for a moment. Dumbfounded. He then laughed as well and chased Giovane through the sides of the trail. Giovane squealed in delight and ran. Her feet made deep marks on the snow. She slid down a small slope and picked up her thick skirts to run but the moment she turned around she gasped and her eyes widened. Before her was a vast icy lake. It stretched frozen and solid. The sight mesmerized Giovane when she suddenly felt someone grab her waist. She screamed and laughed as Peter pushed her to lie on the snow, kissing her roughly on the lips. Giovane pushed him off, "I'm cold!" she laughed. Peter chuckled and pulled her to a sitting position, "So," he said. Giovane fell heavily in his arms and gasped for air. Peter touched his forehead on hers, "Jesting, are we?"

Giovane smirked and suddenly she felt warm. Warmer than she ever felt in a bitter cold winter. She was so content. Peter leaned over to kiss her again when she grabbed a handful of snow and smashed on his face. Peter laughed, "Having a good time, I see!" he yelled. Giovane quickly got up and ran to a nearby tree. She hid behind its thick bark. Peter brushed off the snow from his breeches and repositioned his cloak. He also shook his head to remove the remaining snow in his hair. He heard a giggle from behind a tree. He saw Giovane poking her head from one side. She wiggled her fingers playfully at him. Peter walked over to her and fell at the roots of the tree. His chest heaved for breath. Giovane plopped down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. Peter wrapped an arm around her, "Don't do that again," he said. Giovane laughed, "Why? Can't you keep up?"

Peter rolled his eyes, "I'm not even going to answer that question," he smiled. Giovane looked at him. For the first time since her arrival she noticed different changes in Peter. His eyes were the iciest blue she ever saw. His face had become far handsomer than she last saw him. His hair was the same but much more prone to become messy as it was now. Giovane looked away. Peter cupped her chin in his hands, "What scheme are you thinking up now?" he asked. Giovane looked at him and kissed him softly. When she pulled away Peter leaned in further to kiss her again, "Whatever goes through your mind, princess?" he asked gently. Giovane shrugged and rested her head on Peter's chest, "So much," she said, "But they are a struggle to comprehend."

Peter nodded, "I see. Is that why you're so silent at times?"

"At times," Giovane replied, "And you? What goes on in your mind when you are silent?"

"You, mostly," Peter said, "If not I'm just moody or thinking of ways to capture the last of Jadis's followers."

Giovane sighed and snuggled closer to Peter. She crossed her arms over her chest. She was sitting directly on snowy ground with nothing but a winter riding dress and cloak. Yet, she felt so warm. She felt Peter's breath on her hair as he said, "Being so young, Giovane, you certainly know how to steal a man's heart,"

"And being so young, dearest Peter," Giovane replied, "You certainly know how to charm a woman."

**Author's Note: I told you it was fluffy… Ne way, click that review button and (duh!) review! haha! Now off I go to prepare the next chapter! (That is if you want it—I know you do!) Fluffiness will ebb away if you stick with me. I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks again to musafa (I read your review when it was midnight in my country! haha!) and J. J. Taylor! I this chapter I've eased off the kissing-bwaha! But I would like to thank Sir William Shakespeare's 'Be Kind and Courteous' from 'A Midsummer Night's Dream' (it's just too cute to be overlooked!)**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 4: The Black Widow**

_Be kind and courteous to this gentleman._

_Hop in his walks and gambol in his eyes;_

_Feed him with apricots and dewberries,_

_With purple grapes, green figs, and mulberries;_

Peter listened to Giovane's soft singing. It was a soft melody that was a desire to listen to but Peter knew it must have been a devil to create.

_The honey-begs steal from bumblebees,_

_And for night-tapers crop their waxen thighs,_

_And light them at the fiery glowworms' eyes_

_To have my love to bed and to arise;_

Giovane toyed with her cloak as she sang. Snowflakes dropped quietly on her shoulders. She looked up at Peter. He smiled at her.

_And pluck the wings from painted butterflies,_

_To fan the moonbeams from his sleeping eyes._

Giovane tapped Peter's nose.

_Nod to him, elves, and do him courtesies._

_Feed him with apricots and dewberries._

Peter touched his forehead on Giovane's, "We should go back now," he said. Giovane nodded. They had been by the lake for a while. Peter stood up and was about to help Giovane when the royals heard rustling from the upper trails. Giovane unconsciously sprang to her feet, "What was that?" she asked. Peter unsheathed his sword. Giovane's eyes widened. She hadn't known Peter had brought a blade. The rustling came again a black hooded figure fell heavily from the bushes and down the slope. Giovane jumped back in surprise. The figure's face could not be seen. It crawled limply on the snow only a few feet away. It wheezed and puffed, and gasped and panted for breath. Peter cautiously was over. A woman's voice groaned out, "Mercy, milord!" she said. Peter froze, "Pardon?"

"If thou be a kind sir, have mercy!" the figure kneeled and supported itself with its hands. Giovane walked over, "Where do you hail?" she asked gently. The figure lowered its hood to reveal a pale and sick face of a young woman, perhaps the age of Giovane. Her dark brown hair was tangled and in knots. Her eyes were grey and had no life in them. Giovane's heart was moved by her appearance. The woman spoke, "I hail from the country of Argour, milady," she whispered. She was shaking violently and she folded her hands by her chest. Giovane laid a light hand on her shoulder. She looked at Peter, who had now sheathed his sword, "She needs shelter, Peter," Giovane looked back at the girl, "You would need a place to rest," she said. The girl nodded and gave a weak smile. Peter kneeled in front of the girl, "What is your name?" he asked gently,

"Princess Aravinia, milord," she said. Peter looked taken aback, "Princess!"

Aravinia nodded, "Yes, milord,"

"What brings you here all the way from Argour, and without your guards?"

"I shall only answer to the High King of Narnia, milord," Aravinia replied weakly. Peter held out a hand, "Then rise, Princess Aravinia," he said, "You may have a place in the castle."

Aravinia stared at him and noticed that he had an air of royalty, "Your Majesty!" she cried, "My deepest apologies, kind sir!"

Giovane helped the shocked princess to her feet. Peter smiled warmly, "There will be no apologizing but a lot of explanation."

Aravinia looked at him, glassy-eyed, "My father has cast me away," she spat. Peter stared at her, "How so?"

"He has chosen me a suitor but I heard nothing of it. We had argued for a time when he finally made me leave!" Aravinia's eyes suddenly filled with tears. Giovane pulled out a hanky from her pocket and offered it to the poor girl. She spoke on, "So I ran away, I did. It is no doubt he has his men after me. Oh, but I should not want to go back!" Aravinia sobbed, "I do not want to marry!"

Peter nodded. Even he did not agree to arranged marriages, which was why he had taken his time in getting to know Giovane, "Would you not want us to make peace with your father?"

"Nay, Your Majesety! I beg you!"

Peter nodded again. He felt pity for the young girl, "Then if you please, Princess, how sure are we that you are of royal blood?"

Aravinia nodded and recited a short poem in her language. A poem Peter had taken up in his studies with a royal advisor a few years back. When Aravinia finished, Peter nodded, "Very well," he smiled. Aravinia looked at Giovane, "Milady," she smiled, "If you are the beautiful princess of Celestia, I pray thee well. Thank you!" she said. Giovane smiled back, "You needn't call me 'Lady', but Giovane,"

"Oh, but it is too much of an honor, Your Highness! I shan't!"

Peter walked to Giovane, "You shall," he said, "Address Giovane as Giovane, address me as Peter for I am Peter, and if it please you we shall address you as Aravinia as that is your name."

Aravinia looked so happy, Giovane thought she would cry again, "Aye! Pray thee well, Peter and Giovane! If this is no jest, I thank thee for your kindness," Aravinia nodded. Peter gestured to the trails, "Now," he said, "Let us get you to Cair Paravel. You will need to eat and rest."

**Author's Note: There we go! I'll be busy next week (scratch that: I'll be ****extremely**** busy next week) so it may be a while before the next update, but I promise to try and squeeze in this story. Thanks for your reviews! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thanks for your wonderful reviews! I'm so sorry this is short! I tried playing with my words but this is as far as it got!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 5: Blind Lovers**

Giovane walked Aravinia through the hall of chambers. Peter had already gone to bed, "You will stay here for as long as you are willing to," Giovane said and opened a door near the window. Aravinia swallowed, "Thank you, Giovane," she said and entered. She turned back to look at the Celestian, "It is beautiful here," she whispered. Giovane nodded and smiled, "Rest now and forget your worries," she said, "If you need something you may call on the maids."

Aravinia beamed, "I pray thee well," she said and closed the door. She walked across the dark room and lit the torchlight. Aravinia looked at her surroundings. The room was cozy. It was quite vast and had a beautiful fireplace in one side. At the center of the wall was a bed. It had red and white sheets and pillows. The one great window had the similar color of curtains to match. A dresser stood in one corner and adjacent to it was a mahogany wardrobe, simple, but beautiful. Aravinia took off her cloak and laid it on her bed. She walked to the wardrobe. Peter had informed her that the castle kept spare garments for guests. Aravinia pulled out a nightdress. It was light beige and had simple embroidery. Yet, it was elegant. Not bothering to go behind the dressing screen she took off her travel clothes and slipped into the nightdress. She smoothed down the skirt and went to the dresser, where she stared at her reflection. Aravinia discovered a hairbrush in one of the drawers. The handle had a lion's head engraved on it. She snorted and brushed her wavy locks. The moment her hair was smoothened Aravinia's beauty began to show. Her grey eyes sparkled in the light. Her pale skin began to color again and her cheeks were rosy. She was fair as her dark waves fell elegantly passed her shoulders. Her lips, which were full and perfectly shaped, turned red. Aravinia grinned and pulled out a gold chain from inside her dress. On the chain was a jewel. A ruby, in which glinted in the soft glow in the chamber. Aravinia ran her fingers down her neck, feeling the chain, "I do not know about these blind lovers," she said smugly, "But they are adorable."

Aravinia's fingers fell on the beautiful ruby, "High King Peter," she smirked and touched her lips, "You're mine."

**Author's Note: I know you guys probably hate me for the length but I'm so sorry! I'll be really busy next week but I promise to do my best in the coming chapters! Review si'l vous plait!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey peeps! Here's your update! Nice and long! Thanks for your reviews, musafa and EquestrianPunk1992!**

**And again, special thanks to William Shakespeare for the line 'compare thee to a summer's day' from 'Sonnet 18'.**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 6: Too Early for the Masquerade **

Aravinia walked briskly down the hallway. She had been looking for Peter for the past few hours and had even missed breakfast to do so. Though now, she had been informed that the High King was in the library, probably working on plans to capture the last of the Witch's enforcements. Aravinia quickly came to the library door. She hissed in frustration, _If he is not here, I'll-_ Aravinia grinned, _No, I must calm down. He'll be here._ She opened the door quietly and entered the large room. Morning sunlight poured through the open windows. The mahogany of the numerous bookshelves shone elegantly under the glow. Peter stood, fully dressed and busy. He was resting his hands on the reading table, which was cluttered with scrolls and parchment, quills and inkbottles, maps and geography tools. The High King cupped his chin thoughtfully in his hand. He mumbled under his breath, shook his head and sighed. Aravinia realized that she had entered the room too quietly to be heard. She knocked softly on the door and closed it behind her when Peter finally looked up, "Aravinia!" he said in surprise. Aravinia smiled, "Good morning, Peter," she said. Peter nodded, "A pleasant morning to you as well, would you be needing something?"

"Yes, please," Aravinia sighed sadly and walked over to him, "What am I to do? Surely you wouldn't allow me to stay in this castle. I am uninvited. But I would not want to turn back to Argour just yet."

Peter nodded and his heart went out to the poor princess, "Aravinia," he said, "Why don't you relax for the moment? Stay here for the ball and enjoy yourself."

Aravinia stared up at him, "Oh, that will put me to shame!" she said. Peter raised his eyebrows, "And why should it, princess?"

"You are too kind," Aravinia replied, "I am uninvited, and surely I will ruin your Christmas!"

"Not at all! As of now you are invited, and you may mingle with the Narnians,"

"You cannot be certain!"

"I am," Peter said firmly, "After the masquerade your mind will be clear and you will be able to think straight. Then you can decide on what steps you wish to take."

Aravinia pondered over Peter's words and slowly nodded, "But I have nothing wear to the ball."

Peter raised his hand, "Then I shall ask Queen Susan and Queen Lucy to take you through the village this afternoon. They can help you choose your garments. Will you favor that?"

Aravinia shook her head in awe, "My gratitude runs for a thousand leagues, You Majesty! I pray thee well!"

Peter smiled, "Well said. Now do what you might, and I'll try to find time to look for Queen Susan and Queen Lucy."

Aravinia beamed and walked silently out of the room to leave Peter to his work. When she saw that she was alone in the hall she pulled out her ruby necklace and let the jewel rest coldly on her chest, _It's too early for the masquerade_, she thought smugly, _But already I'm wearing a mask!_ Aravinia let out a small laugh. Everything was going according to plan.

Susan and Lucy walked on either side of Aravinia. It was a few hours after lunch and they were looking for a decent masquerade gown for Aravinia to wear. Lucy smiled up at the Argouran, "So what would be your favorite color, Aravinia?"

Aravinia smiled back, "I like dark colors, Lucy," she said brightly. Susan and Lucy had chosen to be called by their Christian names, and Aravinia was finding it to be quite common. Susan clapped her hands delightfully, "Wonderful!" she exclaimed, "Dark colors will look beautiful on your pale skin, Aravinia!"

The Argouran bit her lip, "I don't want to impress anyone," she said. Lucy smirked, "Only Edmund," she said softly. Susan laughed and shook her head, "Lucy, there'll be none of that!" she scolded gently. Aravinia smiled as she and the queens came to small and tidy looking building near the village square. Susan opened the door and she ushered Lucy and Aravinia to enter. The party was greeted by a group of cheery Dryads. One of which glided gracefully to them, "Your Majesties!" she said. And bowed so low, that Aravinia thought she was going to kiss the floor, "How may we entertain you?" the Dryad turned to Susan, "Perhaps a new archery dress, Your Grace?"

Susan smiled, "No thank you, Dryad," she said and gestured toward Aravinia, "This is Princess Aravinia of Argour. We would like to find a suitable gown for her to wear to the Christmas masquerade."

The Dryad's eyes lit as she bowed to Aravinia, "It is an honor, Your Highness," she said, "And I know just the gown for a beautiful young woman," the Narnian led the royals to the back of the shop. They passed curtains of elegant clothes. Most of which were gowns. Very little were the riding dresses, petticoats, skirts, corsets and other casual wear. The Dryad came to stand before a blue velvet curtain. She rested her hand lightly on the fabric and said mystically, "Behold," she said and gracefully yanked the curtain open, "The masquerade gown!"

Susan, Lucy, and especially Aravinia, gasped in shock. Before them, on a black manikin, was a beautiful gown of deep red colored velvet. Its neckline fell just enough to drape over the chest area. The sleeves fell fluidly to the floor and opened at the wrist downward. The most striking of the design was its embroidery. Golden leaves ran around the bodice. It gave even the manikin some shape. Susan breathed, "By Aslan!" she whispered. Aravinia turned on her heel to leave when Lucy grabbed her arm, "And where do you think you're heading?" she challenged. Arivina turned to stare at the gown, "That is too beautiful, Your Majesties!" she said. Lucy smiled up at Aravinia, "Which is why it's so perfect!" she said. Susan nodded. The Dryad began to gently take the gown off of the manikin, "Men will have to compare thee to a summer's day," she said. Aravinia blushed, "Thou cannot be serious," she said as the Dryad held out the beautiful masterpiece to Aravinia.

-_Cair Paravel: Peter's study-_

Giovane knocked lightly on the door to Peter's study, "Peter," she called. A loud thud came from inside the room. Giovane started and balanced the tea tray she carried in her arms. The biscuits that came with it rattled out of place in their tiny plates, "Peter! Goodness, are you alright?"

"Come in!" A muffled voice came from inside. Giovane slowly opened the door and giggled when she saw Peter. He was clinging to a ladder and leaning on the giant bookshelf that held the many Narnian documents. A few feet below him were scrolls and books. Giovane guessed he dropped them, "Oh dear," she smirked and entered the room. She closed the door behind her with her foot, "I'm sorry I startled you," she said. Peter slowly stepped down the ladder, "No ado, my dear," he said sarcastically as he bent down to pick up the clutter. Giovane walked over to Peter's desk and laid down the tray, "I hope you'd like a cup of tea," she smiled and began to pour hot tea from the teapot into a small cup, "I brewed it just for thee," she finished, making a simple rhyme.

Peter smiled and walked over. He wrapped his arms around Giovane's waist and laid his head on her shoulder, "Thank you, my Lady," he said. Giovane smiled, "You're welcome," she turned around, "Where's Lucy?" she asked. Peter pulled away and walked to the bookshelf again, "I suppose she is out in the village with Susan to find a masquerade gown for Aravinia," he said as he took out a scroll to examine it, "Why do you ask?"

"I thought she wanted me to take her on a trail ride," she smiled. Peter smiled back, "Indeed she was complaining a while back that you had made a promise to her," he said. Giovane sighed and hugged herself. Peter looked up from the scroll, "What bothers you, my Lady?" he asked. Giovane shook her head, "Oh nothing," she smiled. Peter walked over to her, "I think not," he said, "I know you too well."

Giovane nodded, "It's Aravinia," she said. Peter stared at her, "What about Aravinia? Is she bothering you in any way?"

"Oh, dear no," Giovane stuttered, "Peter, you know what I'm talking about," she said. Peter stared at her blankly, "Tell me," he said gently. Giovane bit her lip, "Why did you invite her to the masquerade?" she asked slowly. Peter smiled, "Giovane," he said and kissed her cheek, "It was merely to let her clear her mind," he said and kept his lips to Giovane's ear and his hands on her waist, "She has been cast away and her father's men are after her. If I am not mistaken, like some countries, Argour tends to execute the daughter, who does not wish to marry whom her father chooses as suitor."

Giovane rested her head on Peter's shoulder, "I you mean as cleanly as your tongue, my King," she said. Peter wrapped his arms around the princess, "I do, Giovane. Be assured of that."

_-The Narnian Village: The Dryad's shop-_

Susan, Lucy and the Dryad smiled behind the full-length mirror they held up for Aravinia. The princess stared in awe at her reflection. Susan grinned, "You look elegant!" she breathed. Aravinia whined, "But I do not wish to impress anyone!"

Susan shook her head, "The Archenlander princes will be there,"

"And your point is?"

"That you will definitely be able to impress Prince James!"

"I do not-"

"Aravinia, you are stunning!" Susan gestured sharply to her face. Aravinia stared at her. Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, was supposed to be the most beautiful woman in the land and many had already ventured from far to ask for her hand in marriage. Aravinia couldn't believe that this beautiful queen would call her 'stunning'. The Dryad walked over to Aravinia. In her hand was a red mask with golden feathers at the corner of the eyes, "This will mask naught but your beauty," she smiled, "When a prince will take this off, he will fall at your feet!"

Lucy smiled, "And if you love him, and he loves you, and your father finds him right, you and your country will be at peace!"

Susan nudged her younger sister in the ribs, giving her a look that said 'Be polite!' Aravinia noticed nothing and she wore the mask. Why, it did do all but mask her beauty. Even she thought she was beautiful. Susan smiled, "Well? What shall it be, princess of Argour?"

Aravinia let out a nervous laugh, "I will be forever in your debt for this, Your Majesty!" she said. Susan laughed melodically, "It's Susan, Aravinia," she smiled. The Argouran smiled and shook her head. Why must she make much ado about a little name?

**Author's Note: I am doing my best to confuse you guys and make this exciting. haha! I'll try to update soon! **

**Hey, look at that cute little teeny-weeny review button! I think you should press it…?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey-a! Your reviews just pushed me down on the chair in front of the computer and type the next chapter! So, here it is!**

**Thanks for review, brezzybrez and Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 7: Schemes**

The ball of Cair Paravel was once again filled with guests, Narnian guests. Fauns, Centaurs, Dryads, Minotaur, and many other creatures filled the elegant ballroom. Bergomask music floated cheerily in the atmosphere, and the great diamond chandeliers glittered brighter than it ever did. The great glass windows lined with gold, had silver vines running down the panes and clinging to the scarlet curtains. The beautiful decoration was the doing of the Nymphs. In between every window was a large Christmas tree; the Dryads picked each as the best. They had decorated it and showered it with silver leaves to represent Narnia's joyful celebration of their custom: a ball four days before Christmas. These four days represented the four monarchs in Narnia, the Valiant, the Just, the Gentle and the Magnificent. In these four days, they will make merriment, the Fauns will sing and play their panpipes through the long nights, the Dryads will dance by their bonfires, and the Mermaids in the ocean will make great shows in the water. Again, as before, in the middle of the ballroom shone the great grand piano. The Black Shield that Giovane played twice in her stay in Narnia a few months ago. The marble floor reflected the Black Shield from as well as the chandeliers above it and the guests below. Peter watched his people with a smile on his face. He had been complimented numerous times in a few minutes on his clothes for the evening. He wore a metallic gray tunic with white embroidery on the chest area. His loose and carefully puffed sleeves split from the elbow to reveal a white under sleeve. And his breeches, white as well, were covered from the knee to his feet with black swade boots. A silver cloak ran from his shoulders and down his back, his golden crown atop his head, and a silvery gray mask over his eyes. Peter grinned, _Four days to go, and it's Christmas once again!_ he thought happily, _Four days to go and I can show my present to Giovane!_ Peter walked through the crowd and bumped into a Nymph, "Oh, I'm sorry!" he quickly apologized. The Nymph looked up at him with her emerald green eyes. She mesmerized the king for a moment and smiled, "High King!" she said musically. Her voice was of the breeze in the forest, "There is of no need to apologize, but I must thank you once again for freeing me and my brothers and sisters from the curse upon ivory!" she said and curtsied. Peter laughed, "And you are most welcome. I hope you and your sisters are in good health?"

"Yes, sire! We shall mingle with the Dryads on the third day of the wait to Christmas Eve. We will nourish the winter trees and shower them with silver dew!"

"If I may take the Highness Giovane to join you in your merriment, may we?"

"Yes, sire! As you wish, milord! Join us in our merriment and we shall be well met!"

Peter bowed and bid a small blessing before he walked off.

Aravinia stared at herself in the mirror. She wore the deep red velvet gown. The color contrasted elegantly against her pale skin. Her wavy brown hair, she had pulled back in an elegant bun and weaved into it faint golden vines. She smoothened her skirt and ran her fingers on the shapely bodice and over the golden embroidery. Her sleeves giving a fluid motion with every move she made. Her fingers moved up to her chest, where ruby necklace rested coldly on her skin. The jewel glinted fiercely in the light in her chamber. She smiled and wore her mask, the gold feathers making her eyes the most stunning feature in her face, _People will hardly recognize me,_ she thought, _Let alone the High King._ Peter had not seen Aravinia and more so her gown for the masquerade. All she needed to do now was follow her plan: Step-by-Step. Aravinia buttoned her golden cloak and grinned again, _Step…By…Step_.

**Author's Note: hehe…confused? GOOD! That's just the way it's supposed to be! Why is it that this ruby seems to appear a lot in Aravinia's chapters? Well now, we'll just have to wait… Bwahahaha!!! (Yeah, I'm weird, people say).**

**So just press that review button, while do my best to press on the 'Submit Document' button. Okidoki?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your reviews:**

**EquestrianPunk1992, Phoenix Feather Queens and musafa!!**

**Here is your update. You have to tell me if this is too fast paced. I have a horrid feeling it is! So if you don't mind, in your reviews tell me if I just 'hit the spot', 'made it a little too slow', or you can tell me to, 'hold your horses! take it easy!'**

**I really need your opinions on the flow of the story but I promise if anything's wrong, you can always tell me through your suggestions on how to improve!**

**Thanks again!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 8: Masked**

Giovane peeked around the corner of the main staircase to the ballroom. She backed away again and breathed, "You'll be fine," she told herself, "This isn't the first time you were invited to a ball," she looked down at her gown, "Not a masquerade one, though."

Giovane slowly descended the stairs. She looked around the ballroom behind her mask. She descended the last step and guests nearest to her gasped and complimented her on her gown. Giovane smiled, _I can't believe they recognize me even behind the mask!_ she thought. Someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. Giovane spun around to come face-to-face with a silvery gray mask. She squinted to see the eyes of the man in front of her and giggled when she realized it was Peter, "My king, thou could have given me thy name!"

Peter smiled and kissed her gently, "I thought you'd recognize me at once!" he said. Giovane shrugged, "Speaking if which, I can't believe how easily recognized I am," she said. Peter winked at her through his mask, "That is simple, we just have to look for the beautiful woman in the elegant gown and know she is Princess Giovane of Celestia," he grinned. Giovane smirked, "Oh really?" she asked. Peter nodded. Earlier on when he noticed someone descending the stairs, he froze in his tracks. Giovane's gown was too beautiful. She had on a midnight blue overdress with something silver underneath. Her sleeves chiffon, long and split in the middle to reveal silver lining. The cloak was of silver as well, to match the embroidery of the gown's bodice, and the unique thing of the cloak, was midnight blue embroidery. Giovane's mask matched her gown perfectly, with shimmering silver vines and flowers in the corner of the eyes. Her crown of golden royalty looked that of dewdrops on her wavy brown hair, which she had tied elegantly into a complicated bun with diamonds pressed into it. Lucy ran up to the young couple. She was easy to recognize for she was the only little girl in the ballroom tonight. The spirited queen's eyes sparkled behind her purple mask. Her gown was simple but really beautiful, with its metallic colors of dark and light purple. The design was similar to Giovane's gown, a dark purple overdress with a lighter shade underneath. But instead of chiffon sleeves, the seamstresses chose something more of a child's age: sleeves puffed from shoulder to elbow, and tightened from elbow to wrist. The dark overdress was given silver shots of embroidery. Lucy's cloak was matching as well, and her purple mask was decorated with silver dew, which Peter suspected was an addition from the Nymphs and Dryads. Lucy hugged Giovane's waist, "You are always so beautiful, Giovane!" she squealed. Giovane laughed and patted the girl's head, "And as are you, my queen!"

Lucy looked from Peter to Giovane and giggled, "Now you've just made Peter fall even more madly- I mean- _insanely_ in love with you!"

Peter blushed and cleared his throat, "Wait until you grow up into a young lady, Lu," he said and smiled. Lucy hugged his waist, "That will be forever," she giggled. Peter hugged his little sister and she pulled away to mock dance with Mr. Tumnus. Peter took Giovane's hand, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Giovane smiled and Peter twirled her onto the floor. The Fauns started another lively Bergomask.

Aravinia gracefully descended the stairs. She looked around and smiled when she saw the High King and Celstian Princess on the dance floor, _This is too easy,_ she thought delightfully and unconsciously walked behind one of the guests. The man backed away and bumped into the Argouran, "Oh, apologies, milady!" he said quickly and bowed to Aravinia. The princess stared at him. She noticed his royal and elegant clothes, and his tunic bearing the symbol of the Archenland royal family. Aravinia curtsied, "Good evening, Your Highness," she said. The prince looked at her, "Are you a Nymph?" he asked absentmindedly. Aravinia giggled, "Dear, no. What makes thee think thus?"

"Oh, it's just-" the princes stared at Aravinia, "You're very beautiful," he said shyly. Aravinia bit her lip, "Thank you, Your Highness," she smiled. The prince smiled back, "What'd be your name? And where do you hail?"

"I am Princess Aravinia of Argour, Your Highness," Aravinia smiled. The prince bowed and held out his hand, "And I am Prince James of Archenland. It is a pleasure to be of your acquaintance, Princess Aravinia!"

Aravinia laid her hand on James's and the prince kissed it gently. Aravinia hummed, _How courteous,_ she thought, _And charming. _James straightened up and smiled. Aravinia smiled back, _I could use you,_ she thought smugly to the young man.

The night wore on quickly but merrily as the stars shone through the great windows of the ballroom. Giovane had played the grand piano again and she played the Riverdance of the Black Shield. It was the piece she would always remember as the one that brought her true happiness and joy, for had she not played it in the past, perhaps she would not be here. And had Peter not helped her find it, they would never have been. In the middle of the piece the orchestra played with her and soon there was a dance. Giovane could never have felt happier as she swayed on the piano stool. Soon she felt someone take her hands from the keyboard and it was nobody else but Peter. He pulled her from the chair and they dance the rest of the Riverdance with the orchestra taking over the music. Peter felt bliss as he held closely in his arms the woman he loved. He grinned at her and whispered in her ear phrases of compassion throughout the dance. Phrases _she_ never would have dreamed she would ever hear, let alone from the High King himself. And for now I shall end the description of their joy for we must leave them to their privacy…

Peter laughed as he dragged Giovane from the floor. They had been dancing for hours at a time, and were now sweat-patched and exhausted. Peter took Giovane to a wall beside one of the Christmas trees and pressed her against it, "Goodness, Giovane!" he laughed as he kissed her hard, long, and passionate. Giovane giggled under her breath and pushed Peter away, "Goodness, Peter!" she smiled and caught her breath. Peter leaned on the wall beside her and took of his mask to wipe his eyes with his sleeve. Giovane pulled out a handkerchief from her cloak and did the same thing. Peter kissed her cheek, "Fancy a drink?" he asked. Giovane smiled, "I'll come with you!"

James twirled Aravinia to the beat of the music, "How is it like in Argour?" he asked. Aravinia grinned, "It is beautiful, and our trees are lush. The people are a little hard, though,"

"What doth thy mean?"

"For instance, the father chooses a suitor for his child but she listens not, and so she is sentenced to death."

James lost a step at what Aravinia said and he accidentally stepped on her foot, "Pardon me," he blushed. Aravinia gritted her teeth, "No ado," she grinned. James sighed, "Has your father found you a suitor?"

Aravinia did not wish to answer the question and so she pretended she had not heard. She smiled as James twirled her around and bowed to end the Bergomask. At the same time she noticed the Peter and Giovane walk to out of the dance floor. She grinned, "It is warm here," she said musically, "Would you fancy refreshment?"

James smiled, "Let's," he offered his arm and led Aravinia to the refreshments.

Peter walked off to the drinks when he bumped into the Archendlander prince, "Your Highness, my apologies!" he chuckled. The prince held up his hands, "No ado, Your Majesty!" he replied. As the royals filled goblets of drink for them and their partners, Peter asked, "How is your family, Prince James?"

"Very well, King Peter," James replied, "And you and your siblings?"

"We see fit!" Peter said, "Speaking of which, I see Queen Susan and your brother making merriment," he looked to the dance floor. James laughed, "Yes. Merriment indeed!"

The royals watched the dance. Prince Jonathan, James's younger brother, twirled Queen Susan and laid a light hand on Susan's delicate back. He was beaming at her and she was smiling back. Peter smirked when we saw his sister's face turn red when Jonathan quickly whispered something in her ear before twirling her again. Peter and James stood rooted to the spot when the prince remembered Aravinia, "I must go, High King," he said, "Surely, I will see you later."

James and Peter exchanged bows and blessings and departed.

Giovane waited patiently for Peter when she saw Prince James coming her way, "Good evening, Prince James!" she greeted. The prince smiled, "A pleasant evening to you as well, Your Highness," he said and looked back, "King Peter was there a while ago. Perhaps he still getting your drink," he said. Giovane waved her hand, "I will wait for him," she smiled. James walked passed her and found Aravinia. The princess smiled at him as she took her goblet, "Thank you, Prince James," she said sweetly. She looked around to see Giovane speaking with a Dryad, who was drinking from his goblet. Aravinia quickly but daintily finished her drink and excused herself. She walked gracefully to the two. She passed quietly behind the Dryad and bumped him, muttering a hurried sorry and disappearing through the crowd. The Dryad let out a blessing as the contents of his goblet spilled on Giovane's gown. The princess let out a gasp as the cold liquid touched her skin, "Oh, Celestia!" she exclaimed. The Dryad did not want to be impolite by brushing off the liquid from a woman's gown so he said even more blessings and apologies, "By the Lion's Mane, princess, I apologize for my being clumsy!"

Giovane nodded her head as she stared down at her stained skirt, "No harm done, just a few blotches is all," she smiled. The Dryad let out a long, 'Oh'. Peter arrived and was about to say something when he noticed Giovane's gown, "By Aslan," he said worriedly, "What happened?"

The Dryad's leafy face turned into a pale green, "Your Majesty, I apologize! I was so clumsy!"

Peter stared at the Dryad and then at Giovane. The princess smiled up at him and gave off a look of longing. Peter nodded and looked back at the Dryad, "Everything is fine, and there is no harm done," he said heartily. The Dryad looked at Peter, "Oh, but Your Majesty, we can fix this in minutes!" the poor creature exclaimed. Giovane held up her hands, "I pray thee well, Dryad, but I do not make ado out of nothing but a stain," she smiled. Peter smiled at her and nodded to the Dryad. The creature bowed several times and dismissed himself to the privacy of the couple. Peter walked to Giovane and put an arm around her waist as she took her goblet from him, "What happened?" he asked. Giovane smiled as she drank, "Someone must have bumped him from behind and he spilled his drink on me," she said. Peter smirked as he drank. The couple watched dancers on the floor when Giovane felt her skin feel sticky and hard from the liquid, "Peter," she said. Peter looked at her instantly, as if she said something urgent, "Yes?"

"I need to change," Giovane blushed. Peter smiled and kissed her softly, "Meet me in the gardens, will you?" he said gently. Giovane smiled, "Why?"

"I just want to be with you,"

"You'll wait for me there?"

"No where else."

Aravinia walked from behind the Christmas tree. She grinned as Giovane left to change in her chambers and Peter departed for the gardens. Aravinia hid behind the tree again. The ruby on her chest flamed fiercely, "Not yet, my friend," she whispered gently, "But soon," Aravinia couldn't help but giggle softly, "Very soon."

**Author's Note: Yes! Please tell me! I really feel there's something wrong but I don't know what! Maybe I just got too excited and paced the story 200mph! Please reassure me or criticize me! I don't care! Do something!!**

**(Oh… and review! haha! Please dahlings, I beg you!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews, Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer, brezzybrez, musafa, Phoenix Feather Queens, NotSupposedToBeHere and J. J. Taylor!! You guys are great!**

**Now that we're done with the 'Special Mentions', dig in, my pretties!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 9: Blinded by Tears**

Giovane smoothened the bodice of her gown. She had chosen yet another blue masterpiece to wear but this gown had less layers, and no embroidery on the cloak. Though the dark blue and golden designs made her look like a Nymph of the midnight dwellers. Giovane wore her blue and gold mask, and walked out from her chambers. She slowly descended the stairs, wondering what Peter wanted to tell her now. As she did, her mind swam with thoughts, _I never would have dreamed…_

_About being in a relationship with the High King?_

_A romantic one at that._

_Yes, 'tis blissful, is it not?_

_Certainly! I am in a never-ending fairytale of 'Once Upon a Time!'_

_But you have yet to live 'Happily Ever After.'_

_What dost thou mean?_

_That Aravinia. I do not trust her._

_Peter does…_

_This is the time to put his faith in you to the test._

Giovane descended the last step and gracefully pushed her way through the crowd to proceed to the royal gardens, _I think we make much ado about a mere princess of Argour._

_And I think the other. Listen to me and heed. _

_I am. You are my conscience._

_Never mind. Speak with Peter about your feelings. Surely, he know just the right words to say…_ At that, Giovane smiled peacefully. Her bright eyes sparkled behind her mask. Peter _will _know just exactly what to say.

Peter stood by the fountain, the exact, same fountain where he and Giovane first met. The exact, same fountain where he first fell in love with _her_ beautiful eyes. The exact, same fountain where he first longed just to touch _her_ hand. The exact, same fountain where he stood rooted to the spot as his gaze fell on _her_. The exact, same fountain where he wanted to brush his lips on _hers_ of the red petals of the rose. Peter sighed as he looked up at the night sky. He breathed in the wonderful scent of pine trees. He breathed in the icy wind of winter. He breathed in the atmosphere from where snow gently dropped on his flushed cheeks. He stared at the fountain next to him. The cold air had turned the water into a beautiful arch of crystallized ice. Peter paced for a while when he finally heard small and light crunches on the snow. He looked to his side to see a woman in a deep red gown, walk gracefully toward him. Peter unconsciously opened his mouth. The woman mesmerized him as she covered the last few feet between them. Her eyes glinted playfully behind her mask of red and gold. She giggled. Peter shook his head and laughed, "What took you so long?" he asked. Giovane smiled at him and her musical whisper mixed sweetly with the air, "Patience," she taunted. Peter snaked his arms around Giovane's waist and gently pressed his lips to her neck, "You look beautiful," he said. Giovane pulled away and smiled up at him, "My king," she said softly. Peter brushed his lips on _hers_ of the red petals of the rose. He slowly kissed them harder and more fiercely than he ever dared. Giovane minded not and she pulled him closer to her,_ Perfect_, she thought. Soon she felt her chest grow warm. Without pulling away, her fingers ran up to the ruby around the golden chain. It was burning. It was flaming. It was just the way she wanted it.

Giovane tightened her cloak around her as she walked through the snow. She hummed a little tune from a Celestian lullaby. She walked until she found the path to the royal gardens. Her heart sang as she neared the fountain. The exact, same fountain where she first met Peter. The exact, same fountain where she reddened under _his_ warm hold on her hand. The exact, same fountain where she stared into_ his_ magnificent and icy gaze. The exact, same fountain where she longed to feel _his _strong arm around her waist. The exact, same fountain where she listened to _his_ gentle voice of the forest's whisper. The exact, same fountain where she would never have expected the horror her eyes saw, for there _he_ was. By the fountain, with someonw who looked horrifically familiar… _Aravinia!_ Giovane's hand flew to her mouth. She let out a choke and hid behind a hedge but kept her silence. Peter pulled away from his passionate kiss with Aravinia. He smiled and caressed her hair. Aravinia melted in his warm touch. Giovane's heart stopped its job of pumping blood through her veins. The Celestian princess turned pale under her mask. She took short and hurried intakes of breath, "Oh," she whispered and gasped, "Oh!" she breathed. Giovane stared at _her_ lover. Or so, she thought _he _was _her_ lover! Giovane backed away. Peter leaned over to Aravinia once more to savor a kiss he never imagined he would receive even in his sweetest of dreams. Giovane felt her eyes sting. She felt them swell. She felt them burn. Slowly, streams of tears ran down her face and ruined her mask. She cared not. She tried to turn around and run back to the castle, but her feet refused to move. Peter kissed _her_ again, this time much longer than expected. Giovane could not take anymore. She wanted to scream but the moment she opened her mouth the icy wind sliced her throat. She ran back to the castle, her hands on her mouth. She pushed, and she pushed roughly, through the dense and shocked crowd. She cared not what was happening. Her ears were deaf to the world. She cared not about the disapproving eyes that bore into her. Her mind screamed in anguish.

Giovane ran up to her chambers. The moment she shut the door she screamed, "You unfaithful bastard!" she cried. Throwing her pillows to the floor, "You dare deceive me!" she screamed again, and again, and again. She cared not if she was heard all the way to the ballroom. She tore off her mask and stared at her reflection in the mirror. A pale-faced creature stared back at her. Its eyes were bloodshot and thick with tears. Its cheeks were stained and streaked. Its once beautiful waves were out of place, tangled and windblown. Its lips were red and cracked from the cold outside. Giovane screamed again, "You dare scorn me so!" she tried to scream again. Oh tried, she did. But the moment she opened her mouth, out came but an agonizing sob. Giovane sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She coughed and choked, but cried and cried. Her tears fell from her eyes and to the floor of her chamber. She hugged herself. Wishing it was Peter who had his arms around her violently shaking body. She thought of Peter and opened her mouth to scream. Out came another sob. She was being stabbed, again, and again, her heart twisted and torn. Her lungs heaving for the slightest breath it could muster. Giovane cried, and cried, her screams to no avail. She stood up and ran to her bed and buried her face in her sheets. She did this until tears blinded her and swallowed her into a dark and painful abyss.

**Author's Note: Yes! I did it! I did it again!!! Bwahahahahahah….(ahem—coug--choke!) Excuse me… Anyway, is that suspense or what? haha! I actually had fun writing this chapter! I hope you guys liked it (not the part where it gets really painful for our dear Giovane, of course!) **

**Anyway! Please review! I love reviews (especially the people who make them!) And whoever does gets a trip to the London Premiere of Prince Caspian! haha! ;)**

**By the way thanks, musafa, for the correction! ;) You know what I mean!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I hope this chapter is just the way you want it! I did my best and took my time (which I hope you don't mind)! ;)**

**Thanks so much for your really great **_**(unexpected)**_** reactions (lol!): EquestrianPunk1992, Phoenix Feather Queens, NotSupposedToBeHere, musafa, Star-785, brezzybrez, J.J. Taylor and Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer!**

**You guys really bring in the sunshine! haha:D**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 10: I Pray Thee Ill**

Aravina walked silently down the hall of chambers. She had managed to get away from Peter and his siblings. Earlier on Peter had made to take off her mask, but Aravinia simply put her fingers to his lips and said, "Masks are meant to be worn. In this way, you will want to see more of your lover." Aravinia had meant this as a riddle, a riddle with no answer. The Argouran had excused herself from the ball, saying that she was tired, and would like to sleep and rest. Peter had offered to escort her to her chamber, but seeing as this would ruin her scheme Aravinia calmly declined, pointing out that Peter had to keep his guests entertained. Now, Aravinia walked down the hall of chambers. She turned a corner from the staircase to the right, instead of the left. Before the night ended, she had to do but one more thing. She walked passed different chambers before she came to a door. It was one of the nearest chambers to the library. Aravinia smiled as she knocked. There was no answer. She slowly creaked the door open and peeked inside. The chamber was dark. Faint moonlight poured through the glass window and snow piled on the exterior panes. Aravinia scanned the chamber further to see a woman lying lifelessly in bed. The Argouran crept up to the sheets and smiled. She let out a gentle, yet sharp whisper, "Giovane," she grinned.

Lucy stood beside Peter as they spoke to a Centaur. Amber was one of the brave archers who struck down most of Jadis's army. She had been on the watch over the battlefield with King Edmund and Beaver. She had always found it unusual at the way the monarchs had always called all males 'Mr.' and all females 'Ms.' Amber also observed, that if the creature had an offspring or a mate, the female would be addressed as, 'Mrs.' This was the main reason of the Centaur to be speaking with the young monarchs. She wanted her questions answered, "And so," she said. Her voice sounding utterly perplexed, "I do not understand why the females have two titles, whether they have a mate or not, and while the males have only one?"

Peter chuckled, "'Tis the way of politely addressing one another back at home."

Lucy nodded, "And sometimes, we use those titles with the last name of the person instead of the first name."

Amber scratched her head, "You have how many names, Your Majesties?"

Peter smiled. Though his parents had given him and his siblings second names, he wanted to avoid confusion with Amber and just gave his first and last name, "People have at least two names," he explained, "My first name is Peter, and my last name is Pevensie," he said. Lucy nodded, "But because Peter, Susan, Edmund, and I are siblings, and from the same family, we each have the same last name."

Amber's expression relaxed, "So we have High King Peter Pevensie, King Edmund Pevensie, Queen Susan Pevensie, and Queen Lucy Pevensie?"

Lucy nodded vigorously, causing her crown to come out off place on her hair, and her mask to twist to one side. She fixed them at once, "Correct!"

"But what if you are not siblings?"

Peter nodded, "Then we have different last names. Lucy has a friend in school, and her name is Rose Hepburn."

Amber smiled, "And you call her Miss Rose?"

Lucy shrugged, "In more formal occasions, humans use the last name instead. So if there is an important occasion, Rose will be addressed as Miss Hepburn."

Amber nodded, "But since you are siblings," she said, now switching to a subject concerning only the Pevensies, "How will people know which Pevensie is which?"

Peter smiled, "They use both first and last name: Mr. Peter Pevensie."

Amber pawed her hoof on the ground, "So it wasn't as hard to understand as I thought, Your Majesties!" she said happily. Lucy smiled back, "Now about your question on the Mrs.," she said, "That title is only used for women who are married."

Amber nodded, "Then if Queen Susan is married, she will be addressed as Mrs. Pevensie?"

Peter flinched. 'Mrs. Pevensie,' reminded him of his mum back in England. Lucy sensed his discomfort and gently stepped on his foot. Amber was too tall to notice and Peter said, "No. Susan will have to adapt the last name of whomever she marries," he said. Amber cocked her head to one side. Peter smiled, "For instance, Susan marries a man named Louie Baker," he explained, "Instead of having two names, Susan now has three: Susan Pevensie Baker," Peter gestured with his hands to give Amber more understanding of the subject, "And she will be known as Mrs. Susan Baker," he said. Amber nodded, "And if they have a foal," Amber had a tendency to call offspring the way she and her fellows do, "It will also have the last name of Baker?"

Lucy clapped her hands, "Yes!"

"But will it also have the name Pevensie, therefore has three names?"

Peter breathed, "Only as its middle or second name," he said. Amber nodded, "And if the foal has a mate as well?"

"The 'foal' will drop the name of Pevensie, use Baker in its place and his or her new last name, but this rule is optional whether to apply it or not."

Amber sighed. She was trying to understand as much information as she could, "Why doesn't this happen for stallions?"

Lucy shrugged and looked at Peter. The High King shrugged as well, "We men only have one title and that is Mr."

Amber then extended her leg to bow and she smiled, "Thank you for you time, Your Majesties! It is quite clear now!"

Peter bowed as well, "It is a pleasure to share our knowledge with you, Ms. Amber," he winked. Amber smirked and trotted off. Lucy placed her hands childishly on her hips and tugged on Peter's cloak, "Let's get down to business, shall we?" she said. Peter was shocked at his little sister's tone and he kneeled on the floor to be level with her, "What dost thou wish to speak about?" he asked playfully.

Lucy sighed, "Did not you notice how unusual Giovane was acting this evening?"

Peter's eyes dulled under his mask, "No," he said,

"Are you certain?"

"Of course, Lucy!"

"Well, I think otherwise. She was just so… Strange. Besides, how sure are you that that wasn't Aravinia behind the mask?"

Peter's eyes widened at Lucy's sudden conclusion, "Well Giovane told me that Aravinia had already headed back to Argour. She will try to make peace with her father (may she be well on her trip)."

Lucy tried to see the language of Peter's eyes behind his mask but to no avail. She sighed and hugged her big brother, "Just make sure you know what you're doing," she said. Peter smiled and hugged her back, "Fear not, my little queen," he said.

The Celestian, who lied in bed, turned in her sleep. She had not changed into her nightdress. She was still in her masquerade gown. Her tear-stained face was illuminated by the moonlight. Aravinia bent down and gently caressed the girl's messy hair. She felt the delicate detail of Giovane's face. She noticed how cold and damp it was. She noticed how pale and sickly it had become. She noticed how wonderful it was to feast her eyes upon. Aravinia took the ruby gently in her fingers. She carefully held it in front of Giovane's face. Aravinia uttered something under her breath. Her words poured silently from her lips like venom. Soon the ruby began to glow. Faintly at first, and then it began to flame, stronger than it ever had in the past. Giovane began shivering violently. She jerked in her sleep and groaned, a long and agonizing groan. Cold sweat patched her forehead, and she began to look paler than ever. The ruby continued to strengthen what ever power it held. Giovane let out a breath. Her chest rose and fell. And finally, the ruby's light died. Aravinia smiled. Giovane continued shivering and the Agouran caressed her hair. She then straightened up and held the ruby between her fingers. She grinned and hissed. She toyed with the chain and let it rest coldly against her chest, "See, my friend," she whispered at the ruby and looked at Giovane, "I pray thee ill, princess."

**Author's Note: So you may dare tell me what I've done wrong… ;)**

**I never expected that explaining things to that Centaur was going to be SO complicated! haha! I hope I didn't confuse you guys! I don't know who Rose Hepburn, and Louie Baker are. I just made them up so it may be that they're one of my OC's now!**

**And dahlings, review please! I just love it when you do! (Don't worry, I don't have a ruby around my neck, so I won't harm you! haha!) ;)**

**Oh, before I forget: feel free to check out my new forums! I don't want it to get lonely out there! Thanks:) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Here's your update! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, NotSupposedToBeHere, Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer, musafa, EquestrianPunk1992, and J.J. Taylor!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 11: Narnia's Folly**

Aravinia stared at her reflection in the mirror. She smiled in satisfaction at her appearance. She was in casual wear today. A simple long-sleeved winter dress and skirt puffed up by a thick petticoat, both were the color of cream, and a dark gray vest to keep her warm. Aravinia had also tied her hair neatly into a half-ponytail. She locked the chain of her ruby necklace around her neck, "Let us see now, my friend," she said, "Do not deceive me."

Aravinia walked out from her chambers and down the aisle to the library. As she passed, she heard humming coming from the staircase. She cocked her head to see a maid strutting up the marble. Aravinia smiled. The maid was carrying an armful of freshly washed sheets. She smiled when she saw Aravinia and rested her load on her hip. Aravinia's ruby began to glow, "Good morning, maid!" she said cheerfully. The maid nodded with a glint in her eye, "Good morning, Mistress Giovane!"

The two parted ways and Aravinia came to the library door. She knocked quietly and entered.

Lucy sat at the reading table, flipping the pages of the Narnian Book of Legends. She looked up to see Giovane enter the library. She smiled, "Hello, Giovane!" she cried and jumped from her seat to hug her friend around the waist. Aravinia stared at her in disgust but hugged her back nonetheless. She stared down at the young queen, "Hello, Lucy!" she said heartily. Lucy stared back at her expectantly, and this was making the Argouran quite uncomfortable, "What?"

"Have you forgotten?"

"The-?"

"Your promise!"

"My promise?" Aravinia gulped. Lucy stared at her, "You promised me to take me horseback riding again," she said slowly. Aravinia giggled, "Oh! Yes, silly me! Come, let's-"

Just as Aravinia was about to take Lucy's hand the library door opened. Peter poked his head inside and smiled to see Giovane and Lucy, "Good morning, ladies!" he said. Lucy ran to her big brother and hugged him. Peter lifted her from the floor and set her on the reading table, "What have you been talking about?" he asked mischievously. Aravinia watched the siblings and leaned against a bookshelf. Lucy laughed, "Tell Giovane she made a promise to me and go horseback riding today!"

Peter sighed, "If you don't mind, Lu, I'd like to speak with Giovane," he said. This made Aravinia jerk from her position. She stared at Peter with concern in her eyes, _Oh no_, she thought, _That can't be good!_

Lucy looked surprised at Peter's request but she dismissed herself to their privacy and left the library. Peter walked to Aravinia and cupped her chin in his hand. Aravinia avoided his eyes. Peter frowned, a concerned frown, "Giovane," he said gently, "Is something the matter?"

Aravinia's ruby flamed red. She shook her head, "What makes thee think thus?" she asked. Peter kissed her cheek, "You were acting quite unusually last night. I was worried that something was bothering you."

Aravinia placed her fingers gently on Peter shoulders, "Nothing is the matter, Peter," she smiled reassuringly, "I was tired yesterday,"

"And you still seem to be."

Aravinia shook her head, "Nay, love. I am peaceful."

With that Peter smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. He finally pulled away after a few moments, "Go now," he said, "You might want to have breakfast before you take Lucy on a ride."

Aravinia smiled and left the library.

Giovane cringed in bed. She let out a groan. One of her hands clasped the fabric of sheets. The other was left on her heaving chest. She let out a small and soft scream, her face pale and sweaty, her eyes closed tightly in an unending nightmare. Giovane shook her head. Her heart began to ache and pound. Her knuckles whitened under her grip over the sheets. Her sweat dripped down the sides of her face.

_Thou art within my grasp,_

_Thou cannot escape me._

_Thou art my servant,_

_My slave, my Lady._

_Pain, and torture, _

_Thou will learn to see._

_Feel my wrath,_

_Feel me._

_Thou art within my grasp,_

_A tight and agonizing grasp._

_It kills thee, it swallows thee_

_Yet, it comes from me._

_Thou art my servant,_

_My slave, my Lady_

_Thou art within my grasp,_

_Thou cannot escape me._

_Thou art within my grasp,_

_Thou shall never escape me._

Aravinia walked down to the dining halls, her ruby catching the faintest of light forth of the windows. In the dining halls were the different royal families having their breakfast. They smiled at her and greeted her. She smiled at them and greeted them back. When Aravinia finally got her food she seated herself at the end of the table. She wanted to avoid as much people as possible. Soon though, someone had seated himself next to her. Aravinia looked up to see Edmund. He muttered to himself and plopped down on the chair. He stirred the food on his plate at munched away on the sausage and egg on his fork. Aravinia looked amused, "Good morning, Edmund!"

Edmund stopped chewing and looked to his side. He let out a surprised, 'Mmm!' and covered his mouth with a napkin, and forced his food down his throat, "Giovane! A pleasant morning, it is!" he smiled. Aravinia giggled, "You seemed to have been in deep thought,"

"Yes, I have received news from the border's woods that there are suspected subjects of Jadis's dwelling about,"

"Oh my! That is not very good news,"

"Nay, it is not. I have to send men at once to find them,"

"I see," Aravinia finished the last of her breadcrumbs. Edmund seemed to be staring at her, so she looked at him, "Yes?"

Edmund shook his head, "I am sorry about your friends, Giovane," he said solemnly. Aravinia started, "Pardon?"

Edmund stared at her with an unusual expression on his face, "Your friends. The Crying Nymphs? The nearest inhabitants to the border's woods?"

"Oh, yes…um… Thank you," Aravinia stammered. She new that she had to make an excuse to leave at once, before things got any worse, "My, my!" she laughed as she looked out the window. Edmund did not seem the least bit distracted and continued to stare at her. Aravinia jumped up from her seat, "I made a promise to Lucy to ride out with her, I'll see you soon!"

Edmund nodded slowly, "I suppose you'll be riding Duke?"

"Duke?"

"Giovane," Edmund said carefully, "He's your stallion, remember?"

_Stallion_, Aravinia shivered. She never did well with stallions, "Oh, yes! My steed! How silly of me to forget!" she laughed and ran away. Edmund stared after her, _What is the matter with that woman? _he thought, _Peter should know. I'll talk to him later._

Tristan walked patiently through the crowd of the Narnian Village. Her rider, Queen Lucy, seemed to be in deep thought, "Little one, is something the matter?"

Lucy bent in her saddle to whisper in the mare's ear, "Do you notice anything unusual?"

Tristan nickered, as she looked around the Village Square, "Nay, Your Majesty," she replied, "The people art acting the way they usually do."

Lucy caressed Tristan's mane, "Not the village," she said quietly, "Giovane."

Tristan looked to her side to see Giovane riding Duke, "I think," she said secretively, "The princess of Celestia doth present unusual behavior this morning."

Duke threw his head up and down. His ears were slightly pressed against his head, and he once in a while flashed the whites in his eyes. Aravinia silently prayed to herself, _Please don't buck! Please don't buck!_

Lucy pursed her lips, "Giovane," she asked carefully. Duke reared but Aravinia managed to hang on, "Oh Arg- Celestia!"

Lucy raised her eyebrows. Aravinia looked at her, "Yes, Lu?"

"Is Duke always that way?"

Aravinia searched for an answer when she remembered that she was riding a stallion, "Yes, he's quite ill tempered."

Lucy nodded, "He seems worse today, though," Lucy said, "You were handling him really well when you arrived from Celestia."

Aravinia blushed, "Oh, thank you."

Duke jerked his head and pawed impatiently at the ground, _If only I was a Talking Beast of Narnia!_ he thought menacingly, _I will tell Queen Lucy that this is not my rider! She looks like her, but she is not Giovane. Something has happened to my mistress!_

Lucy shook her head. Something was definitely wrong. She had to speak with Peter.

For the rest of the day Aravinia wore her ruby necklace wherever she went. She never took it off, and for that she would be mistaken for Princess Giovane. This evening Lucy ran down the hall of chambers. She was meaning to get to the library to have a word with her dear brother, the High King. When she turned the corner to the staircase, Lucy had failed to hear incoming footsteps and she crashed right into, "Ed!"

Lucy tripped on her skirts and Edmund caught her just before she hit the ground, "Lu!"

Lucy stared up at her brother, "What in Aslan-?"

"I need to speak with, Pete!"

"I do as well!"

Edmund leaned over to Lucy, "Is it about Giovane?" he whispered. Lucy's eyes widened, "As a matter of fact, yes!"

Edmund nodded, "Let's go then," he said.

Peter stared down at the parchment in from of him. It was yet another complaint from the inhabitants of the Shuddering Wood. It was that wolves believed to be those of the Witch were prowling about. Orieus and his Centaurs had already seen to the matter, but Peter was anxious of the outcome. The Shuddering Wood wasn't very far off of Beaver's Dam, and Peter was worried that Mr. and Mrs. Beaver might be in danger, "I certainly hope not," Peter murmured to himself. Just then the library door creaked open. Peter half hoped that it was Giovane. He could use some calming down. Edmund and Lucy's heads poked inside. Peter smirked, "Yes, dearest siblings?"

Lucy ran inside while Edmund closed the door behind him, "Pete, we need to talk," he said seriously. Peter furrowed his brow, "Is this about the Ettin Giants again?"

Lucy climbed onto Peter's lap, "No," she said, "It's about Giovane."

Peter raised his eyebrows, "Pardon?"

Edmund walked to the reading table, and pushed some parchment and scrolls to clear up enough space to rest his hands on, "Your Giovane was acting quite unusually today," he said. Peter looked at his brother, "How so?"

"Firstly, I was having breakfast with her in the Dining Hall. I told her about some commotion in the border's woods and offered condolences for her friends, The Crying Nymphs,"

"And?"

"She didn't seem to remember them at all! I said, 'I am very sorry about your friends, Giovane' and she stared at me like I had said something obscure. When I mentioned the Nymphs all she said was a stuttering 'Thank You' and jumped into a conversation about taking Lucy riding! Not to mention she forgot all about Duke, and who he was."

Lucy nodded, "Secondly, was when she forgot that she made a promise to take me out riding today!"

Peter stared at his younger sister, "Lu, people tend to forget things," he reasoned. Lucy threw her hands up, "But that is unlike Giovane! She never forgets her promises! Lest her commitments!"

"Well-"

Edmund sighed, "Pete, since when was the last time Giovane broke a promise to you?"

Peter fell silent for a few moments. Why, Giovane never broke a promise to him! Edmund watched him expectantly. Peter shrugged. Edmund slapped the table loudly with his palm, "And there you have it!"

Lucy nodded again, "And thirdly, Giovane handles Duke extremely well, right?"

Peter tried to remember the last time he saw Giovane on Duke. It was a little bit before the Masquerade Ball and he watched her take Duke through his paces. Not once did she give in to the stallion's temper and excitement. Her expression was never of fear but of determination to keep Duke under control. Peter nodded, "Right,"

"Well earlier in the Village Square Duke was acting unusually hot, but Giovane managed to keep him under control, except for a light rear,"

"But she kept him under control,"

"Peter! There was fear etched quite noticeably in her face! She never wears that expression! The last time I saw her use that face, it was months ago when you were leaving for the Land of the Crying Nymphs."

Peter bit his lip. He wasn't sure what to say. Then there was a knock at the door. The siblings looked up to see Susan enter, "Well," she huffed, "Having a conference, are we?" she asked. Peter sank into his seat, "Is it about-"

"Giovane? Yes, it is, brother dear!"

Peter sighed, "What about her?"

"I took Giovane through archery training today, and guess what?"

"What?"

"She kept on missing the center target! She always gets the target at least thrice in every session we have!" Susan sounded completely furious and Peter was worried that his sister would completely lose it, "Calm down," he said. Susan stared at him. In her hand were her quiver, bow and arrows, and she was not afraid to use them, "Peter," she said, "Are Lucy and Edmund complaining too?"

Peter nodded slowly. Susan walked to her brother, and with every step she took; she said a word, "Then… What… Are… You… Sitting… There…" she said and yelled, "For?"

Lucy jerked on Peter's lap. Susan looked ready to strangle her brother. Peter remained calm, "Su," he said, "I'll talk to her."

Susan took a sharp intake of breath, "That's all?"

Peter looked sternly at his sister, "And what dost thy Gentle Queen wish?" he asked, "Giovane be thrown into the dungeons?"

Susan was silent but Peter swore he heard Edmund mutter, "Maybe you should consider the idea."

**Author's Note: I find this a bit fast-paced. What say you? haha! **

**The reason behind why the title of this chapter is 'Narnia's Folly' is because nobody realizes that the Giovane they see is actually Aravinia! Still don't know how? Well that ruby that Aravinia wears all the time is actually bewitched to allow ANYBODY to see her as Giovane! How did that happen? Remember Aravinia cast a spell on Giovane and caused her to fall ill? Yup! So evil!**

**I'll try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can! I am so sorry if this chapter has a lot of flaws! I promise to do my best to improve in the coming chapter: Peter confronts Aravinia! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**Anyway, please check out my new website/homepage found in my profile!**

**It's pretty lonely out there! I have seen to it that ALL visitors will have lodging, and you can get a chance to have your Narnia Fics published there (Just browse around until you find a form)! Also, if you visit the Royal Library, and Periodicals, you'll have an idea of what it's like to be a guest at Cair Paravel! haha! I hope to see you there!**

**One more thing, I apologize to those, who received e-mail alerts of my Chapter 11 more than twice! I had some problems and I had proofread the chapie again and again. So sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Update, update! Woohoo! **

**Thanks for the reviews: krystya101, EquestrianPunk1992, Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer, brezzybrez! You guys rock (which goes without saying!)**

**Let me just tell you that if I don't finish this by June 6 updates may be delayed for 3 days or so. Why? Because it's back to school! Grrr!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 12: A Word Please**

Aravinia looked around the hall of chambers. She saw no one. She quietly made her way to Giovane's chamber but just as she was about to turn the knob she heard someone from the staircase,

"Giovane."

Aravinia's head whipped around to see Peter with his hands folded behind his back, and leaning a bit against the walls of the corner. His expression was unreadable, which was making Aravinia quite uneasy, "Good evening," Peter said calmly. Aravinia looked down at the ground, pretending to be in shame. Peter noticed her reaction and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her let her head rest lightly on his chest, "Is there absolutely anything you wish to talk about?"

Aravinia frowned. Was this the reason Lucy, Edmund, and Susan had been staring strangely at her? Aravinia shrugged and tried to pull away. She had no explanation whatsoever, but Peter kept his arms where they were, "Please talk to me," he said gently. Aravinia bit her lip, "Nay, there is nothing a wish to talk about," was all she said. Peter pulled away and looked at her directly in the eye, "I know you too well, Giovane," he said. Aravinia cursed silently,_ What if the problem is: I am not Giovane?_

Peter stared at her. His icy gaze was beginning to burn right through her. Aravinia shuddered, "Then you will know that there is nothing wrong," she said coldly. Peter looked taken aback. Giovane never used that tone of voice on him! Not once did she ever- "Giovane-" Peter began, but Aravinia's expression silenced him. She quietly entered Giovane's chambers and curtsied to Peter as she closed the door, "Good night, Peter."

Peter stared at the door as he heard the lock latch into place. He suddenly felt quite abandoned, lonely- no- alone. Peter leaned his forehead against the door, _Is this what Lu, Ed and Su meant?_

Peter kept his position, and soon decided to leave.

Aravinia crept to Giovane's bed. She growled under her breath, "Suspicion," she whispered, "'Tis time to take the next step."

Aravinia approached the bed with her ruby in hand. She held up the chain in front of Giovane's face and uttered a short sentence. The ruby turned into Sapphire for a moment. Soon, the jewel began to glow into a light shade of foggy blue and finally a ghostly white. Giovane stiffened in bed. Her fists clenched and her body cringed. She gritted her teeth and let out pitiful breaths and screams. Aravinia laughed, "You will not be heard, princess," she said, "At least, not while I'm here."

Giovane shivered violently and shook her head. Aravinia's ghostly white jewel turned into a flaming ruby once more. The Argouran quickly left the room.

Giovane stopped cringing. Her body relaxed, into a limp, breathing sack of bones. Her eyes fought to open. Giovane looked around the dark space she was in. She gasped for breath, and felt cold sweat run down her face. She felt her body boil, and illness take its toll on her already weakening body, "What's happening to me?" she whispered. She tried to sit up but her head screamed. Giovane screamed as well and fell in bed at once. _Something's wrong_, she thought. Giovane inched to the side of her bed and slowly dangled her feet over the edge. She got down and fell heavily on the ground. Her arms tried to support her weight as she shakily got on all fours. Giovane looked up at the window and crawled to its panes. She ran her hand up the bench beside it and used all the strength she could muster to get up. Her chest heaved from the effort and she pulled back the curtains to look outside the windows. Her chamber seemed to overlook the snow-covered gardens, _At least_, she thought for she was too tired to speak, _I am assured that I am still in my chambers at Cair Paravel, and it is still winter in Narnia_. Giovane looked down at the floor. Her feet were only a centimeter off of the ground and yet it seemed so high for her, "Oh Celestia," she groaned as she fell to the floor. She moaned in pain and dragged her body limply to the dresser. She stared at her reflection, and was mortified to see a pale-faced creature look back at her, "Oh!" she cried and fell from the small table, "Calm down," she breathed and pulled herself back up again. She looked more closely at the creature, but with great difficulty. It was a time before Giovane realized that she was staring at her own reflection. The pale-faced creature was her! Giovane ran a hand up her face. Her lips so red from her body temperature, and her eyes looked like dark sockets from the lack of light in the chambers, "I look," the Celestian began, "Menacing," she finished, unable to think of a better adjective. But what really scared her now was her dress. It wasn't the masquerade gown she remembered wearing, but it was a black velvet dress, which she was certain did not own. Giovane shivered and crawled back to bed. She pulled her self up and grunted as she fell on the sheets. Her mind wandered off, _Why hadn't anyone looked for me? Or at least wait until I was awake?_ Giovane stared at the ceiling, _Why hadn't Peter-_

_Why are you thinking about Peter?_

Giovane shook her head, _He loves me- I think._

_I don't think he loves you anymore, Giovane._

_Why the comment?_

_Shall I present to you what happened during the masquerade?_

Giovane's eyes began to swell. There she was again. Standing behind the grassy garden hedge. She was in her masquerade gown, and behind her mask. But then, there _he_ was. Kissing _her_. Giovane did not understand why _he_ would do such a sudden action. Giovane watched again as _he_ kissed _her_ passionately. A kiss that was filled with…

_Oh…_ Giovane's tears rolled down her cheeks, _I wish not to think of it!_

And so it happened. The princess cried herself to sleep. When was the last time she did that? Oh, yes. She knows. She cried herself to sleep in _his _arms, just a few months ago.

**Author's Note: So yeah, there we go! Hope this was enjoyable. heehee! Next chapter is now being processed!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Guys, I am so sorry this took a while but I've been stuck in front of the piano instead of the computer (recital coming up). So really sorry if this took a while!**

**We are slowly nearing the end of this fic. But I shall return! hehe!**

**Anyway, here's your update! Thanks so much for your reviews (most of them were quite amusing—in a good way of course!) **

**NotSupposedToBeHere: yes, sadly though, Peter is STILL daft!**

**Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer: be gentle with the guy, man:) **

**krystya101: here, have a hanky…**

**musafa: swearing is welcome! if you need to vent, please proceed to Argour! **

**haha!**

**Supernova45690: newbies are welcome, my dear!**

**EquestrianPunk1992: you're welcome…? hehe. **

**brezzybrez: update's here, mon ami! **

**Thanks so much!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 13: Dying Too Many Times**

_Let me explain to thee what the purpose of the ruby's spell truly is. The ruby is bewitched to curse someone ill. This I trust, you understand. In the situation of Aravinia, her curse takes four days to complete. Yes, the four days to Christmas. As of the moment, Aravinia's spell is still underdeveloped, which is the reason why she is in need of the ruby to keep her disguise. Now, what happens when the four days have passed? Her spell is now completed. She need not wear the ruby and still be seen as Giovane. But what happens to Giovane? The ill? I would not want to answer that question for it is too much…_

Giovane awoke with a horrible feeling in her chest. She cringed, unable to sit up. She shifted in her bed and screamed, hoping someone would hear her. Unfortunately nothing happened. Giovane clutched her chest in terror. Her heart pounded and burned. She couldn't take it! Giovane sat up quickly and curled into a ball. The pain slowly ebbed away and it was the first relief she felt in… How long?

_What's happening to me?_ Giovane thought, _What's happening to me?_

The Celestian looked around, cold sweat slid down her pale face. The princess looked outside the window. It was dark, but the position of the moon was different, _Two days_, she thought, _I've been in my chambers for two days!_

Giovane dangled her feet on the edge of the bed. She will resume, once more, yet another trip to the window.

Peter looked out the library window. He sighed as he watched snowflakes falling gently from the night sky above. He was waiting for Giovane and Lucy. Both girls wanted to join in the merriment of the Fauns this evening, and both girls were late,

_Something is…out of place,_ a voice in the back of Peter's mind said,

_Pardon?_

_Something is not right._

_Giovane?_

_Yes. Though I can't place my finger on what the problem is! It's frustrating!_

_Where is she anyway?_

The library door creaked open and in walked Giovane. She had on a dark blue riding dress ('tis no wonder where or whom she got it from) and cloak. Her hair was pulled back and ready for the winter wind to attack it. Peter looked solemnly at her, she looked back and smiled, "Where's Lucy?" Aravinia asked. Peter shrugged and turned away. Aravinia bit her lip and walked to Peter. She put a light hand on his shoulder, "Peter," she said softly. Peter didn't move. Aravinia sighed, "I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said. At that Peter shot her a look of shock, "Sorry?" he asked. Aravinia nodded. Peter kissed her cheek and whispered, "Past is past, love," he said. Aravinia smiled.

Giovane gasped and screamed. The pain her chest flared, "Why!" Giovane screamed, "Why won't you leave me alone?"

_Thou art within my grasp,_

_Thou shall never escape me._

Giovane burst into sobs, "Oh, Peter," she cried, "Where art thou?"

Lucy came to the library door and took in a deep breath, "Keep your eyes peeled," she whispered, "And keep your ears alert!"

Lucy had promised herself that she would watch for any signs of what might be the matter with Giovane. She raised a hand and twisted the doorknob open, not bothering to knock. When she entered the library she found Peter and Giovane break away from what would have been a locked kiss. Normally, Lucy would have found this sweet, but knowing that something was wrong, she was not sure what to think. She pretended that she hadn't noticed anything and said as enthusiastically as possible, "That's right! Enough kissing! Let's go!"

Peter blushed. Aravinia smiled, "Alright, then," she said, "Let's!"

_-Ebony's Point of View-_

This is truly strange. I watch as Giovane mounts me. The way she pats my neck, 'tis different. She takes hold of my reins, and her grip seems tighter. My sensitive mouth twitches but she notices not. How rude! She slides her foot into the left stirrup, and she seems heavier. This is truly strange. Something is wrong. Giovane falls heavily on my back and my hindquarters fall beneath her. King Peter and Prancer are busy discussing something, and so they did not see, but I catch Queen Lucy's eyes. She stares back at me with concern. There is something wrong. There is something the matter. This is truly strange. Giovane is different tonight.

_-End of Ebony's Point of View-_

Giovane gripped the windowsill as she peeked through the glass of the window. Everything was so peaceful this evening, but what she saw next was just agonizing. She forced her body to look further to the left. She literally had her face pressed against the glass. She could barely see the main gates, but she could clearly see who was leaving the castle. It was Peter, on Prancer. It was Lucy, on Tristan, and it was Aravinia, on Ebony!

Giovane's hand flew to her mouth as she burst into hiccups of sobs. Why was Peter deceiving her? Was he not aware of what was happening? Was he not-

_No!_

_What?_

_Don't you understand?_

Giovane tried to quiet down her sobs as she tried to make out a voice in her mind,_ Oh stop crying!_ it screamed. Giovane froze, _What?_

_Something is not right!_

_Oh, isn't it obvious?_

_Wait! Peter isn't coming here wondering where you are, right?_

_So? He cares for someone else! I don't even want to know if he already knew Aravinia before!_

_But then, why isn't Susan, Edmund or Lucy, coming to check on you? They can't possibly allow their own brother to deceive you!_

Giovane's eyes widened. Why, of course! If Peter _was_ deceiving her, then why wasn't at least Lucy, coming to comfort her? Why wasn't Susan coming to see if she was alright? Why wasn't Edmund coming to give her advice? It was so strange that it was difficult for Giovane to process. The last thing she wanted to think about was, _No, it can't be! Bewitchment?_

Giovane looked down at the black dress she was wearing, _Am I bewitched? Am I under a spell?_

The princess turned back to the window and watched as Peter, Lucy, and Aravinia disappeared out of the gates, _Is Aravinia a sorceress?_

**Author's Note: If this short, I ask for pardon. Personally though, I am satisfied with it… Well anyway, I hope I didn't confuse you with the last few paragraphs of Giovane's thoughts. Good gracious… haha!**

**Anyway, please go to my website (in the profile page, look for the link or just go to my homepage) and PLEASE go the Main Halls! Yay! I drew a scene from 'The Curse Upon Ivory' and I'd love your opinions (scanned image might appear weird). Yes, the scene is called, 'Giovane's Tears'. TCUI readers, it's when Giovane is crying in Peter's arms. They were in the forest by then ;) yes, by the rock. Please leave a comment in the Guestbook (Dost Thou Need Lodging?) link, and tell me what you think! There's also a portrait of Giovane (not so perfect). Please check it out! (gets down on knees and folds hand over head) **_**Pretty Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase?**_** (pouts)**

**--it's also my way of sayin' thanks to y'all!-- :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Yes, I am quite aware of how dreadfully over due this is and I am dreadfully sorry. I swear! Anyway, thanks to those who have reviewed (You rock, peeps!):**

**musafa, MotSupposedToBeHere, Supernova45690, EquestrianPunk1992, Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer, krystya101 (so did you cry after POTC3?) and of course brezzybrez!**

**I love your reviews!**

**BTW do you have any suggestions for what I can draw for my site? I'm running out of ideas, maybe I'm just really bored that my brain is beginning to web over…**

**Please help me…**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 14: Deafening Silence in Noisy Merriment**

Lucy watched as the Fauns danced around a bonfire with their panpipes. Right in the middle of the Dryad's forest, they had put up quite a lively tune, which made Lucy quite lively as well. She listened to the melody as Dryads joined in merriment.

_Join us now in our fealty,_

_Christmas day doth near!_

_A day to pass, _

_See, bonie Lass?_

'_Till Christmas day doth near!_

Peter smiled as Tumnus, who had come as well to meet with old friends, flipped over his panpipe and blew through it again.

_Skip hence, all you critters,_

_The ones, who bring misfortune, nay!_

_A day to pass,_

_By Aslan, Alas!_

'_Till Christmas day doth near!_

Aravinia smiled as well, "A day to pass," she whispered, "My spell at last," Aravinia ran a finger down the golden chain around her neck, "Will be completed, as Christmas day doth near."

Lucy turned her head as she heard Giovane mutter something under her breath, "Pardon?" she asked. Giovane jerked her head up and smiled, "Oh nothing," she said simply, "I was just humming along."

Lucy nodded, though she was unconvinced. Her brown eyes fell curiously on the ruby resting on Giovane's chest, "What's that?" she asked, pretending to be intrigued. Giovane clasped a hand over the jewel, as if hiding it, "'Twas a present given to me by my father," she said. Lucy nodded, "I see. You never wore it before though," she said. Giovane chuckled, "Perhaps you did not notice," she said, "I always wear this, or at least have it under my pillow."

Aravinia held her breath, hoping Lucy would take her story. The Argouran smiled, _I have to do it now. I have to proceed with the next ritual before this brat starts pestering me to dance with her_, Aravinia stared into Lucy's brown eyes, _Look away, please look away!_

Lucy shrugged and turned her attention back to the Fauns. She saw Peter from the corner of her eye, ask Giovane a short question, which happened to be, 'Are you alright?' Lucy kept her head in its position but rolled her eyes to the side to see Giovane whisper something to Peter and then leave behind some bushes, _Wait for me, _she thought and stood up from the log she sat on. Lucy danced around the bonfire in merriment, hoping to avoid suspicion from her older brother. The young queen was valiant indeed and she accepted a short dance with one of Tumnus's friends. Lucy laughed but kept an eye on the bushes. After a while she looked over to Peter. Lucy's little plan had succeeded and she danced away to the bushes and disappeared through the growth. Lucy stared at her surroundings. Her eyes did its best to adjust to the ever-growing darkness before her. The thick branches of the trees blocked out the moon and stars, but shots of moonlight spilled below them. Lucy heard footsteps crunching on snow at her side and she quickly darted behind a tree. She peeked from behind the bark to see Giovane walk quietly down a slope. The princess stopped and looked around, as if to check if someone was watching her. Giovane unlocked the chain around her neck and took of her necklace. Lucy clamped a hand over her mouth as she gasped. She wasn't seeing Giovane, she was seeing the Argouran: Princess Aravinia!

Right then and there, everything fell into place.

"_Firstly, I was having breakfast with her in the Dining Hall. I told her about some commotion in the border's woods and offered condolences for her friends, The Crying Nymphs."_

Lucy heard Edmund's voice ring faintly in her ears.

"_She didn't seem to remember them at all! I said, 'I am very sorry about your friends, Giovane' and she stared at me like I had said something obscure. When I mentioned the Nymphs all she said was a stuttering 'Thank You' and jumped into a conversation about taking Lucy riding! Not to mention she forgot all about Duke, and who he was."_

Lucy's breathing began to quicken, she quickly waved her hand before her face to rid off the mist from her mouth.

"_Secondly, was when she forgot that she made a promise to take me out riding today!"_

The queen heard her own voice at the back of her mind.

"_Lu, people tend to forget things,"_

Lucy's blood boiled as she recalled the reason her eldest brother had given her.

"_But that is unlike Giovane! She never forgets her promises! Lest her commitments!"_

Lucy had remembered almost screaming at Peter in protest. Edmund had also come to her aid.

"_Pete, since when was the last time Giovane broke a promise to you?"_

Peter had not been able to reply. Lucy recalled yet another reasoning from herself.

"_Well earlier in the Village Square Duke was acting unusually hot, but Giovane managed to keep him under control, except for a light rear,"_

Peter had made an objection yet again, but Lucy had countered him.

"_Peter! There was fear etched quite noticeably in her face! She never wears that expression! The last time I saw her use that face, it was months ago when you were leaving for the Land of the Crying Nymphs."_

And lastly, Lucy's elder sister had come marching in, bow in hand, face red, and hands ready to shove anything in its way.

"_She kept on missing the center target! She always gets the target at least thrice in every session we have!"_

Susan's voice of course, did not sound as gentle as it should have been, and her gestures were most unladylike that day.

And so there it was. The answer to their queries, Aravinia was behind everything. Lucy looked back the Argouran. She seemed to be uttering a spell for the ruby was glinting even without the light of the moon. The young queen was too shocked to move and she watched as the Argouran slipped the necklace over her head, and turn almost instantly to Giovane. Lucy shrank back onto the roots of the tree to avoid being sighted, _But, _she thought as a horrible thought crossed her mind, _If this is Aravinia, where is Giovane, the real Giovane?_ Lucy felt her eyes well with tears but just as the first stream began on her cheeks she wiped them stubbornly away, _I have to find out_, Lucy stood quietly for she realized how cold she was getting from being away from the bonfire, _Peter will never believe me_. Lucy bit her lip when her eyes suddenly lit up, "Tumnus," she whispered and forgot the 'Mr.' She quickly made her way back to the merrymaking.

**Author's Note: Well here we go! We are nearing the very good parts! Bwahahahahahahahahahaha-hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

**Yo! You know what to do, guys! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note (PLEASE READ!): Okay, before you read this chapter I have to tell you guys something. I know this chapter may very well****raise much queries, and I will be most happy to answer them. This is quite the rising action of 'The Woman in Black' and you are about to find out why.**

**Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews (Viva la Lucy! lol!): NotSupposedToBeHere, Supernova45690, musafa, J.J. Taylor, EquestrianPunk1992 and Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer!**

**Chapter 15: Fiera due Rublen**

Lucy ran to the log on which she had sat earlier and pretended naught happened. She looked to her side to see Giovane- no- _Aravinia _take her place beside Peter. Lucy's blood boiled as she watched the Argouran rest her head tiredly on Peter's shoulder. Peter whispered softly in her ear and wrapped an arm around, who he thought, was his beautiful Giovane.

Lucy saw Tumnus dig his hooves into the deep snow as he lagged over to her. He had a big smile plastered on his, well; Faun-y face and he plopped down on the log beside his friend, "Little Lucy," he greeted, "What hast made thee feel so low?"

Lucy raised her eyebrows unaware of the deep frown she had kept for so long, "I need to speak with you," she said importantly, which swiped the smile off of Tumnus's face. Lucy whispered in the Faun's ear. Tumnus gasped, "Oh, dear," he said shortly. He stared at Lucy, "Are you certain?"

Lucy nodded, "I know what I saw," she said and looked back at Peter and Aravinia, "And it wasn't at all pretty."

Tumnus and Lucy walked hand in hand to Peter and Aravinia. The eldest Pevensie looked up and smiled, "Tumnus, Lu!" he greeted. Aravinia brightened up, "Oh!" she smiled. Lucy had to suppress a growl, which welled in her throat. Tumnus was right on cue, "Your Graces," he smiled, "Would you allow me to invite you and your sister to tea at my place?"

Peter bit his lip and looked at Giovane. His lover giggled, "Oh, you go on. I can take care of myself," she smiled. Peter shook his head and looked back at Tumnus, "If pardon and apologies may spill forth my tongue, Tumnus, but I would like to escort Princess Giovane back to Cair Paravel!"

Tumnus chuckled and waved his hands in the air, "Oh, do not trouble yourself, High King!" he said, "'Tis alright!"

Aravinia's eyes widened and she looked at Peter, "Are you sure?"

Peter nodded, "Yes, Giovane" he said and kissed Giovane's forehead. Again he turned to Tumnus, "But shall I still be welcome to fetch my little sister?" he smiled and reached out to ruffle Lucy's hair. The child giggled. Tumnus nodded, "More than welcome, my King! More than welcome!"

Tumnus opened the door for Lucy and the young queen shuffled inside the little home. The Faun closed the door and quickly ran to the fireplace to warm the room, "Dear me, I've hadn't experienced a winter like this since Jadis's fall!" he exclaimed. Lucy nodded. Tumnus was not speaking of the cold of the winter, but he was speaking of the situation. Here they were again to discuss evil times. The last time they had done this was when Lucy had first discovered Narnia. Tumnus prepared a tea tray and Lucy sat on a small couch near the fireplace. Tumnus arrived and set the tray on a small table, and seated himself on another couch just across Lucy, "Now," he said, "What is this about the necklace?"

Lucy looked away from the fire and directly into Tumnus's eyes, "When I saw Giovane take off her necklace, she turned into Aravinia, and then when Aravinia put the necklace back on, she turned into Giovane again. It seems that this necklace changes her appearance!"

Tumnus furrowed his brow, "And you think this explains the unusual behavior of Giovane in the passed few days? It was because she is actually Aravinia?"

Lucy nodded. Tumnus scratched his chin, "Argouran, you say," he mumbled and stood up from his couch. He made his way to his bookshelves and pulled out what seemed to be a really old and worn book. Lucy stared at in awe, it was so big that she was afraid Tumnus would collapse under its weight. Fortunately the Faun managed to bring it to the couch with no ado. Tumnus seated himself and flipped the pages of the book, "Argour… Argour," he mumbled and cried in triumph, "Here we are!" he said. Lucy scooted over to his side and both stuck their noses into the book. Tumnus began to read.

_The Land of Argour._

_Ledflien Jestri Fuela due Argour. _

Lucy frowned, "That's a line from a poem Peter used to study with the Advisors!" she said. Tumnus nodded, "_Ledflien_," he said, "It is a poem in the Argouran language. Your brother needed to study it for security purposes if he met someone hailing from Argour," Tumnus thumbed the page, as if searching for something. Lucy furrowed her brow, "He said it's how he met Aravinia," she said. Tumnus sighed, "And security failed," he said sadly. Finally his finger stopped in a certain paragraph, "Lucy!" he nearly yelled, "Look here!"

Lucy stared down at the page. The more she read, the bigger her mouth opened, "Oh, Aslan!" she whispered.

_Argourans are best known for their natural talent in sorcery. The Royal Families over time have been developing this chain for centuries. Because of them, sorcerers and sorceresses roam the land of Argour. _

_Argourans are usually sociable in nature, but they do tend to keep most things to themselves. One of which would be 'Ledflien', the great poem that no other country has had permission to translate. Argourans are born with a strong bond to keep the poem as one of their greatest treasures. And although they are sociable, and secretive like most creatures, very few have a tendency to misuse their talent of sorcery. _

Lucy's hand flew to her mouth. Tumnus's eyes widened to an extent that they were as big as his tea saucers. The Faun flipped the pages, and both he and Lucy gasped in shock at what they saw. Right in the middle of the page was a picture of a necklace. The chain was gold and made out of beads. Each bead was of a different design. It would've be a devil to create by a simple goldsmith. But no matter how intricate and detailed the design was it wasn't the chain, which caught Lucy's eye, but the brilliant ruby, which glinted on the page. The jewel seemed to be flaring. Tumnus ran his finger on the page.

_Fiera due Rublen_

_One of the most prized possessions of the Royal Family would be the 'Fiera due Rublen'. It was passed on from one generation to another, and is bewitched with the most baffling of spells, for the Fiera due Rublen fools one's eyes to see the victim of the Fiera's holder. _

Lucy winced.

_If the Fiera is used at the right moment, the user may capture one's soul and store it in the jewel. Everytime the Fiera is worn round the user's neck, all but the user himself will see the victim of the jewel. _

Tumnus gulped and he read faster and faster that he nearly lost the sentence he was reading.

_The spell of the Fiera due Rublen takes four days to develop completely. On the fourth day, the spell will take full effect and the user needn't wear the necklace any longer. _

Lucy shuffled her feet.

_The victim of the Fiera due Rublen…_

Lucy shut her eyes, "No," she whispered, "No, please no!"

Tumnus turned the page with shaky hands, and then…

_dies._

Lucy felt tears run down her cheeks, "Isn't there any way?" she asked desperately. Tumnus looked at her, "Now, now, Little Lucy, no spell has ever been created without a counter action!" he assured. Lucy watched as her friend flipped the pages, "Here we are," he said.

_Conterras due Fiera due Rublen_

_Like all spells, Fiera due Rublen has a counter spell as well. Before the fourth day, the ruby must be destroyed completely. The creation, creator, and result of this curse are of no specific knowledge to any common Argouran. Only the Royal Family knows the cause and effect of this spell. How it came to be, is yet to be discovered. _

**Author's Note: There you have it! Another chapter finished, now, any questions? If any, they will be answered in my next update! Rest assured of that!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry that this chapter is short, it may be because this is a short solution to the situation of the Fiera. I promise to do my best and make it up to you in the coming chapter, though I must warn you, it's a bit of Giovane's thoughts so it may be short as well. Thanks for the readers, who have gotten this far!**   
**Especially: EquestrianPunk1992, brezzybrez, Supernova45690, NotSupposedToBeHere, J.J. Taylor, and Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer!**   
**(Hugs)**   
**nascar-freak**   
**Chapter 16: Tumnus Makes a Promise**   
Tumnus walked briskly around his little home, throwing books in all directions. Lucy read the book about the surrounding countries of Narnia. She stared at the picture of the _Fiera due Rublen_, its brilliance shone under the light of the fireplace. Lucy sighed as she ran her small hand over the picture. 

_The victim of the Fiera due Rublen dies._

It wasn't fair. What had Princess Giovane done to attract such attention from a country so distant from Narnia? Surely, Aravinia planning on much more than to just take Peter to herself. She might be including Narnia itself on her list. Just then, a hurried knock on the door broke Lucy from her thoughts. Tumnus whirled around from one of the bookshelves and he ran to the door, "It must be your brother!" he said and turned the knob. A black-cloaked figure pushed itself inside and fell to the ground. Lucy gasped and helped her brother sit up on the floor. Peter shivered, "By Aslan, winter is terrible this evening," he muttered. Lucy furrowed her brow, "How do we get back to Cair Paravel?" "If we leave right this moment it will be fine," Peter presented a small bundle from under his arm. It was Lucy's winter coat, black as well, "We have to hurry." Lucy looked at Tumnus, who had been watching the siblings for a time. He gave her a look, and it was very clear he said, _I will see you later. Keep watch, Little Lucy._ Peter stared around him and was awed at the clutter of books, "Well, you've certainly approached Spring Cleaning a notch too soon, Tumnus!" he smiled. Tumnus chuckled, "I couldn't help myself!" he said. Peter stood up and helped Lucy into her cloak, "We have to be off," he said, "It will get too violent later." Tumnus nodded, "Be careful, Your Majesties! I will see you at the ball after the last two days of wait!" With that, Peter and Lucy were walked to the door and on their steeds to Cair Paravel.   
Lucy sat by the windowsill of her chambers. She stared worriedly out of the window, waiting for any sign of Tumnus. She had been doing this for the past few hours since she and Peter had arrived at the castle. Lucy sighed and rested her head on a hand when she saw a small figure with a red scarf walk to the gates of Cair Paravel. Lucy jumped down from her windowsill and slipped on her favorite pink night robe. She quietly made her way down the halls and crept passed Peter's chambers.   
Tumnus stood in the Throne Room, remembering the coronation of the four monarchs. He had been so proud of little Lucy, and that she was the Valiant Queen of Narnia. There was no doubt about that the Great Lion gave her a title she deserved. Tumnus turned around to see Lucy walking toward him. She wore her pink night robe and it remembered Tumnus of the first time he met her during the reign of Jadis, "Little Lucy!" he greeted. Lucy smiled and walked her little steps toward her friend, "Do you have a solution?" she asked hopefully. Tumnus took a small black box from under his arm and handed it to Lucy, "The Nymphs and Dryads have done well," he whispered. Lucy took the box delicately in her hands and opened it. Inside was an Emerald Green velvet cushion. On it rested two of the most beautiful jewelry Lucy had ever seen. Both of which were necklaces. One was plain and gold, the other was gold as well, but had special green streaks woven into the chain. The Emerald color of the streaks seemed to have faint silver stars in them, which made it look…alive. Lucy furrowed her brow, "What are these, Mr. Tumnus?" she asked politely. Tumnus leaned over, "The Emerald streaked necklace must be worn by Princess Giovane, the golden one must be worn by High King Peter," "How will this help?" Tumnus smiled and whispered something in Lucy's ear. The child's expressions went from worry, to awe, to shock, to happiness and then hope, "Truly?" she whispered. Tumnus nodded and closed the lid of the box while it was still in Lucy's hands, "You just have to do one more thing…"   
**Author's Note: What is it that Lucy has to do to lift the spell of the Fiera? No worries! Next update will come as soon as your reviews come:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Sorry this took SO long, I have a reason: it's because FanFiction was having a problem uploading stuff. Also my paragraphing in the past chapter was weird because of a glitch in the site. I wasn't the only author having a problem ;) **

**Anyway, special thanks to those, who have waited this patiently: Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer, musafa, NotSupposedToBeHere, EquestrianPunk1992, Supernova45690, brezzybrez, J.J. Taylor.**

**Rock on, guys!**

**Chapter 17: Lucy and the Gold Chains**

It was around midnight when Lucy walked down the hall of chambers. Though Tumnus had left about an hour ago, Lucy needed time to ponder over his words. She was still thinking when she came to Giovane's chambers. Lucy breathed in. She dreaded what would greet her eyes. She was not sure whether she should be scared, or worried, or angry. Otherwise she was here, and there was no turning beck. If Peter would not listen, so be it.

Lucy slowly creaked open the door and poked her head inside. She looked around the dark room. Faint moonlight poured through the windows of the chamber. Lucy shivered. Being young she was very sensitive to essences. She felt cold in these chambers. The last time she came here it was warm and happy. Lucy held her breath and walked over to Giovane's bed. She gasped. On the bed was a black lump and pale sweating face. The face was heaving and gasping. Her eyes were shut tight. Lucy wanted to scream but her mouth was tightened in one line, _Be valiant! _Lucy thought desperately. She slowly took out the box from inside her night robe and lifted the lid. There it was. The emerald streaked necklace assigned to Giovane. Lucy took the necklace from its cushion and wound it gently around Giovane's cold and damp neck. Lucy breathed in and as she latched the necklace into place, began to utter, _"Conterras due Fiera. Conterras Rublen due Sorcerras. Conterras due Fiera due Rublen."_

Luc stared at Giovane's shaking body, "Please work," she whispered, "Please work, please work!"

Then the necklace began to illuminate. The Emerald streaks flashed green sparks and the silver stars turned into small diamonds. Lucy clapped in delight and squealed silently, "Giovane," she said, "Princess of Celestia!"

Lucy ran into her chambers and quickly locked the door. She lit a candle and ran to her small desk. She laid the box in front of her and stared at it, "Now," she said and looked into her drawers for parchment. Lucy laid the crisp sheet of paper before her and found her quill and inkwell, "One more, tiny bit of work," she smiled and began scribbling in an elegant cursive style, _"Dear Peter."_

Giovane froze and her hand flew to her chest. Her eyes still shut tightly, but her breathing slowly relaxing into a normal pace. Giovane felt the corners of her mouth twitch upwards, as she heard beautiful voices in the void of a sweet dream.

_Conterras due Fiera,_

_Giovane due Celestia._

_Conterras due Sorcerras,_

_Fuela due Argour_

_Conterras due Fiera due Rublen,_

_Giovane due Celestia…_

Giovane's body relaxed completely as she fell into a deep sleep.

_Ledflien._

**Author's Note: Ahhh….and do the mysterious **_**Ledflien**_** was finally straightened out. If you want the translation of these things, ask me ;) I'll translate it for you! Now, review please! **

**(If this is short, I already forewarned you, remember?) :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sorry! Writer's Block! Oh, crap! My brain! hehehehehe!**

**Thanks for your reviews, I loved every bit of them:**

**NotSupposedToBeHere**

**Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer**

**Supernova45690**

**Star-758**

**J.J. Taylor**

**brezzybrez**

**EquestrianPunk1992**

**Luvin' ya, people!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 18: If You Love Me…**

Peter frowned, face buried in parchment and scrolls. He murmured to himself when a knock on the door pulled him out of his thoughts, "Enter!" he called calmly. Edmund poked his head inside and smiled, "In the library again, Pete?" he asked. Peter smiled back, "What can you do if there are many Season's Greetings from all over the lands?"

Edmund chuckled, "Speaking of 'Greetings', Ettinsmoor is sending regards, and I believe they are asking for a package they supposedly left during their last visit?"

Peter jumped out of his seat, "By the Lion!" he exclaimed, "How could I forget! Is the Page waiting?"

"Yes."

Peter nodded, "Wait here for a bit, won't you, Ed? I have to get the package from my chambers and compose a letter of apologies and 'Greetings' as well."

Peter's hand was already on the door handle when Edmund tapped him on the shoulder, "Why don't I compose the letter? That way we will save time for the Page."

Peter smiled at his younger brother, "Then why not, Ed? Thank you!"

Edmund smiled and nodded.

Peter whistled as he walked down the halls to his chambers. He passed Giovane's door and stopped short, hearing movement from inside. He frowned and knocked at the door, "Giovane?" he said quietly. No answer. Peter shrugged and walked on, _Perhaps it's all the work_, he thought.

Giovane sprang into a sitting position in bed, "Peter!" she whispered, "Peter!" Giovane tried to call more loudly but heard the footsteps walk faintly away, "No," the princess whispered and climbed out of bed and to the door. She rattled on the door handle but it was…locked? How could it be locked? Giovane shook her head in desperation and slid to the floor, her tears getting the best of her, and her body, shaking in grief. Giovane laid a calming hand on her chest, only to have her fingers make contact with something cold. The princess looked down at an Emerald streaked golden chain around her neck. She tried to pull it off of her neck but the gold only seemed to illuminate and the Emerald streaks grew silver sparks. Giovane groaned, _Another enchantment!_ she thought. Though in the back of her mind a little voice was telling her that everything was going to be all right.

Peter walked to his chamber door and walked inside. The chamber was a little bluish in color for it was in the mid-afternoon of winter. Peter shivered from the cold and walked past his bed to his desk. He stopped short and turned to his bed again. On the newly made sheets was a rose-pink colored envelope. Peter's heart beat wildly as he carefully opened the letter. Three red rose petals fell gently on the bed. Fresh dewdrops rolled down the sides. Peter's icy blue eyes softened as he took out a crisp piece of parchment. It was dyed pink as well to match its envelope. In elegant cursive handwriting, was Giovane's quill written message.

_Dear Peter,_

_If you really love me, which no doubt you do, please wear this necklace for I had it made just for you._

_Lovingly,_

_Giovane_

Peter smiled. He could just hear the amusement in Giovane's voice.

_If you really love me, which no doubt you do…_

Peter dug his fingers deeper into the envelope to find a small black pouch. Inside was a smart but simple golden chain. Peter smiled at the gift. He locked the chain around his neck and resumed his search for the package he originally came to find.

Edmund frowned over his 'letter', "Dear me," he mumbled and Peter came into the library, "I'm sorry I took my time," he smiled. Edmund grumbled, "There's no ado, I seem to taking time myself here."

Peter smirked as he walked over to his brother's side at the reading table, "Perhaps a few twitches," he smiled. Edmund looked up at his brother and smiled back, "The quill is yours!"

Peter walked down to the dining halls. He had basically confined himself to the library for most of the day, and he had wanted to thank Giovane for the necklace. On his way to the dining halls he bumped into just the person he was looking for, "Giovane!"

The princess whirled around in surprise at who had bumped her, "Peter!" she smiled. Peter looked around and pulled Giovane into a dark corner. Giovane raised her eyebrows at him, "What?"

Peter pulled her closer and kissed her heavily on the lips. His arms lightly round her waist. Aravinia smirked under his lips and pulled away, "Whatever was that for?" she asked playfully. Peter smiled and pulled out the chain on his neck just enough to reveal it form under his cloak buckle, "You couldn't have possibly waited until the end of the four days?" he teased. Aravinia froze. She did not remember… "Well then," she said as cheerfully as she possibly could, "I'm glad you like it!"

Peter smiled and kissed her again, "Anything from you."

Aravinia furrowed her brow. Someone knew about her schemes, and she was just about to find out who, and how.

**Author's Note: Oh, boy… Lucy'd better watch her step from now on! By the way, I made a profile update! It's up to you to look at it! Anyway, update will come as soon as I can run to the computer again! I promise!**

**By the way, whoever hates Peter for being oblivious to Aravinia say 'I'! haha:D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I took so long!! I was really busy for the passed few days and I was starting to get crazy trying for an opportunity at the computer. So sorry! Anyway, I am thanking all you readers, who have read this far and liked the story, and you reviewers, who have a special mention right here:**

**Supernova45690**

**musafa**

**brezzybrez**

**NotSupposedToBeHere**

**J.J. Taylor**

**Keketra**

**Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer**

**EquestrianPunk1992**

**I love you!!!!!!!!!**

**nascar-freak**

**Chapter 19: Vulnerable**

The next day was just absolute rubbish for Aravinia. It seemed that dearest Queen Lucy was looking for any, and every opportunity to keep her away from the chamber halls. It was quite normal at first, but things were just getting…out of hand. Aravinia marched her way up the marble stairs to the chamber halls. She had managed to get away from the blasted queen by saying that she had to change her garments from the activities of the day. Being wintertime, it was quite dim in the halls. Perhaps it was because there was no soul to light a torch along the way, or perhaps it was because it was quite late in the afternoon and Narnia was expecting a heavy snow fall this evening. Aravinia hissed under her breath, _I will not be scorned by that wretch! Whatever it is Giovane somehow planned I will make sure to crush it beneath my feet!_ Aravinia smiled as she came to Giovane's chamber door, _Or,_ _perhaps I will just crush her instead._

Peter had a slight skip in his step. The day had gone particularly well this passed morning and noon. Giovane and Lucy had spent the entire day together. Edmund had reported well goings-on in the village, and Susan was helping in the preparations for the Christmas Ball the next day!

_Tomorrow_, Peter thought happily, _Christmas time again_. Peter smiled as he thought about his present for Giovane. He had everything planned out in his mind. If only nothing would get in the way of shattering it.

Giovane slowly crept out of bed. She heard movement outside. Taking a deep breath, she called out evenly, "Peter?"

Just then the door burst open. A silhouette of a woman stood by the doorway, "Princess," the woman whispered slyly as she entered the dark chambers and locked the door behind her, "And what art thou doing out of bed?"

Giovane furrowed her brow, trying to make out the voice and from whom it was coming from. The Celestian slid her way slowly around her bed, gripping the four-poster. Aravinia laughed, "Do you happen to have a visitor in your room?"

Giovane looked wildly around her chambers. No one was there besides her and the strange woman whom she could not see the face. It was turning dark very quickly and soon, Giovane knew, she would be in a maddeningly helpless situation. Aravinia glided through the premises of the chamber. She halted a few feet away from Giovane, by the window. Then and there Giovane knew who this mysterious woman was, "Aravinia!" she whispered frightfully. Aravinia let out a laugh so horrid that it sent chills down Giovane's already frozen spine, "How wonderful! You know who I am!"

Giovane shook her head. Fear was etched ever so delicately across her pale face. _No. It couldn't be. It can't be!_

Aravinia's smile soon turned into a scowl, "Who has been visiting you?" she retorted in a commanding manner. Giovane pressed her back against the wall, "I have no idea what you speak of," she said quietly. Aravinia growled and raised the ruby from her chest, "You know perfectly well what I speak of," she said, "I weakened you! I placed you on the brink of your death only a few days ago, and here you are, climbing out of bed and calling for your dearly beloved!"

Giovane froze. _Peter_, "What have you done to him?" she nearly screamed. Aravinia cocked her head to one side, "Who?"

"Peter! What have you done to Peter?"

A smiled crept on Aravinia's red lips, "Your darling Peter," she hissed, "Is under my power, as is everyone else."

Giovane shook her head, "No," she whispered, "What are you-"

"Do not play with me, Princess!" Aravinia screamed, "Someone has sung the _Ledflien_ to you, now who was it?"

Giovane stared the Argouran. _Ledflien_. Giovane heaved for breath, "The _Ledflien_," she murmured and said loudly, "_Conterras due Fiera!_" Giovane screamed. Aravinia looked taken aback. Giovane felt tears of anger run down her cheeks, "_Conterras due Sorcerras!_"

Aravinia raised her hand before her and smiled, "You will do well to silence yourself," she said. Giovane shook her head, "_Conterras due Fiera due Rublen! Ledflien!_"

Aravinia laughed, "Incorrect incantation, my Princess!"

Giovane soon found herself screaming to the heavens. Her body on the ground and writhing helplessly as pain shot through her body. Tears stung in her once lively eyes as she sagged against the wall, her chest heaving, her heart beating wildly. Sweat dripped down the side of her face. Giovane found her hand flying to her neck, where her fingers touched the cold metal of the golden chain. Aravinia smiled, "I will ask you again, Giovane," she said, "Who visited you?"

Giovane shook her head and stared weakly into the darkness. She felt more pain in her body than she had ever felt in her life. Aravinia's words rang through her ears, "Then perhaps you need to feel me just a little bit more."

**Author's Note: AAAAHHHHH!!! Where is that frickin' High King when you need him?!?**

**Anyway, no guarantees that my updates will be coming for earlier than two days but I will do my best to satisfy your need to read the end of this story! Until then, my friends!**

**Review! haha! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note **_**(very importantPLEASE READ!):**_** As you can see I have changed my penname to **_**Irish Avalon**_**. This has something to do with my free will to change my penname, and with future stories I will be writing. **

**Now, I apologize if I am now beginning to be slow in updates. Most likely I will only update once a week. I am extremely sorry but I am now very bust and am prohibited to use the computer over weekdays. So now is just a bonus for you:)**

**Special Thanks to you wonderful readers and patient reviewers:**

**Ze Ultimate Fanfic Writer: 'Rock' huh:) …cool…**

**musafa: I will chuck him soon!**

**NotSupposedToBeHer: Yes! Rescue Rangers on their way!**

**EquestrianPunk1992: Smirk? haha! **

**Chapter 20: Her Hurt in His Heart**

"Yes, lovely choice," Peter smiled as a servant Faun held out newly washed table mantles. They were the color of faint crème, "Shall I present them to Queen Susan, Sire?" the Faun asked good-naturedly. Peter nodded, "Do that, and I will attend to other matters,"

"Well said, High King!"

Peter looked around the ballroom. It was now almost fully decorated. The Christmas trees were lined against the walls of the great glass windows. Their pine scent wafted to Peter as he inhaled the mint essence. The trees had now been sprinkled with silver dew from the Dryads. The Fauns had also hung different assortments of Christmas balls and flowers. Peter smiled in satisfaction. Everything was perfect. He would expect the ball to go smoothly. Peter then felt a light tap on his shoulder and spun around to come face-to-face with Edmund. His younger brother's face was beaming, "Well done with the decorations!" he said. Peter chuckled, "I had a lot of help from you, Su, and Lu!"

Edmund smiled, "The Griffins are prepared for patrol tomorrow evening,"" he reported. Peter nodded, "Do they have a new formation?"

"Yes, in fact they do. I have seen to it that it is more efficient than the last," Edmund looked around the ballroom, smelling the all too familiar scent of pine. Peter patted Edmund's shoulder, "Good work, Ed!" he said. The brothers were soon engrossed in other matters for the ball when a maid passed by with a load of mantles in her arms. She squealed as one of the sheets fell to the ground, "Oh, bother it all!" she grumbled. Peter looked to the maid's direction and ran over to help, "Here we are!" he said cheerfully. The maid stared at the King, "Oh, I pray thee well, Your Majesty!" she smiled. Peter nodded, "No ado," he said, "Will you be taking this to the dining halls?"

"Yes, Sire!"

"Then let us," but the moment Peter took the first step, he cried in pain as his chest stung and burned. Peter writhed on the ground for a moment when he found himself supporting his heaving body on his hands and knees. Edmund knelt by his side, a worried expression on his face, "Pete! Pete, what's the matter?" Edmund seemed to be demanding an answer. Peter gritted his teeth and cried out again. This time the pain was much worse than the previous one. Writhing on the ground, Peter could hear yells from all around him. He found himself kneeling on the ground again, barely able to support himself with his weak arms. Peter gasped, and heaved. He clasped his hand around his necklace and tried to pull it off. But the chain only flamed a luminous glow of gold. Peter tried tugging on it again, desperate to take it off, but it only flamed repeatedly.

Peter froze. _Giovane_. Peter stared down at the necklace and then up at Edmund's worried expression, "Giovane," he whispered. Edmund stared at his brother, "You want me to call her?"

Peter shook his head, "Ed, listen to me," he said, "Giovane's in trouble. I want you to find as much guards as you can and try to find her. I know she's in trouble."

Edmund shook his head, "And what are you going to do?"

"I'll try to find her while you're rousing the guards," Peter willed himself to stand. Edmund stared at his brother, "You sound so certain," he whispered. Peter grabbed the chain in his fingers and tried tugging it, "And what makes you think I'm not? Get the guards. Now!"

With that Peter ran up the marble stairs to the chamber halls. He heard the frenzy of the servants in the ballroom, and Edmund's commanding voice as he called guards from the different halls of the castle.

Peter climbed the last step and ran to the library. He burst the door open, "Giovane?" he called and strained his ears for the slightest sound. Peter shook his head and ran further down the halls abruptly stopping when he heard a voice inside Giovane's chambers.

"Answer me! Who visited you?"

The voice made Peter's blood freeze in his veins. The voice was oddly familiar. Peter rattled on the doorknob but he soon found out that the door was locked, "Blimey," he mumbled. Peter breathed in and kicked the door open. He ran inside the chambers and nearly yelled in the shock of the sight in front of him. For there they were. Two Giovanes. One was sagged on the floor against the wall and near the bed, and the other was staring at him in utter shock, a ruby in her hand, and her jaw to the ground.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry again! Update will come as soon as it's Sunday (hopefully this week, if not, then wait for Saturday next week)**

**Thanks SO much for your patience! Please don't hate me!**

**Irish Avalon**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: PLEASE! Have mercy on this poor writer, who has been busy with the tests, and the quizzes and, the textbooks and, the-oh you know what I mean.**

**Thank you SO MUCH to all of you, who have been patient in waiting for this update. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!!!!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 21: Not a Battlefield**

Peter took a step forward as the Aravinia glanced quickly at Giovane, "Peter," she stuttered as her hand shook violently. Giovane squinted as moonlight struck Peter's neck. What she saw was a glint of gold. Aravinia looked as Giovane stared intently at Peter before she said, "This!" Aravinia pointed a finger at Giovane, who pressed herself further into the wall, "An impostor!"

Peter stared at Giovane, "What are you-"

"She is Aravinia in truth! The witch! She was wearing a necklace that could disguise her as me!"

Peter looked ready to faint as he took another glance at Giovane, "It couldn't be…" he whispered. By now Aravinia was beginning to lose her patience, "Peter, look at her! Aravinia was wearing this ruby to disguise her as me!" Aravinia used her other hand to present the ruby to Peter. The High King was more perplexed than he was when he first entered Narnia, "Giovane," Peter said hesitantly, "You told me Aravinia journeyed back to Argour!"

Aravinia shook her head wildly, "The sly snake! Here she is!"

Peter swallowed, "But-"

"She deserves to be punished!" Aravinia screamed and Giovane cringed on the floor. Her body shook as she let out a pitiful cry. Peter felt his heart crush as he caught her eye. And there it happened.

Giovane stared Peter. Her eyes once full of life, dulled from weakness and pain. Tears thickened in her eyelids and her face was pale and almost white. Peter then noticed an emerald and gold chain around Giovane's neck. He stifled a gasp and clenched his hands tightly, "Giovane," he whispered menacingly, "Never used magic."

At this Aravinia froze. She quickly lowered her hand as Peter turned sharply to her and took a step closer, "I will only accept one answer. Who are you?" he demanded. Aravinia stuttered.

Giovane watched as everything happened and she slowly dragged her way to the fireplace by her bed. For above it was the Narnian coat of arms and two swords crossed beneath it.

Peter gritted his teeth, "Answer me!"

Aravinia took in a shaky breath, "I-"

"Peter!"

Peter and Aravinia looked to their sides to see Giovane drive a sword through the fabric of Aravinia's cloak and pinning her to the wall. Aravinia could neither stand nor sit and for this she was choking. Giovane screamed and yanked the ruby from Aravinia's neck and threw it on the ground, where the jewel began to crack, "This!" she cried, "Is for all the chaos you have caused over Narnia!"

Giovane stepped on the jewel cracking it even more. It began to flame. Aravinia growled, "Stop it!"

Giovane shook her head, "This is for all the confusion you have caused the monarchs!"

The jewel cracked and flamed even more. Giovane did not stop, "This is for all the pain you have inflicted on me!"

The ruby was just about to turn into bright ashes, "And this is for you, Aravinia!"

With one last step Giovane crunched the jewel beneath her foot. Aravinia felt the power drain from her. She gave up. There was naught she could do now. Giovane gritted her teeth as she pointed another blade at the terrified Argouran, "You came here an innocent Princess fleeing from her father and his men," she said, "We gave you hospitality and shelter to protect you, and even invited you to join us in our merriment."

Aravinia stared at Giovane, "And yet only to find out who you really are!"

Giovane shook her head and her voice began to shake, "You have no idea what you have done, Aravinia," she whispered and retorted, "No idea whatsoever!"

All this time Peter had been staring at Giovane in shock. Though he knew how much Aravinia had done, he also knew that it wasn't right to punish her with death, even if she had attempted to kill, "Giovane," he said gently. Giovane kept her blade pointed to its soon-to-be kill but turned her head sharply to Peter, tears glistening in her eyes, "She deserves punishment," she said mercilessly. Peter nodded but kept his quiet tone, "But not the kind you want," he said and held out his hand, "Give me the sword, Giovane,"

"No,"

"Giovane, please," Peter stared at the woman who was once so gentle and patient, so calm and peaceful, now the complete opposite. Giovane bit her lip. Peter watched as her, "This isn't a battlefield, Giovane. And I daresay I hope that you will never get to walk one. For this is nowhere near how it looks."

The three were beginning to hear shouts and yells from outside. Also brisk steps approaching the chambers. Giovane dropped the blade and made a sound between a sob and a scream. Her hands flew to her face and her knees weakened. Peter caught her just in time when the door burst open. Edmund stood by the doorway as Faun guards surrounded the room, all in shock at the sight before them.

Peter turned to his brother and said in a commanding tone, "Take the Argouran to the dungeons," he said and eyed Aravinia with as much hate as he could feel, "She will be at _my_ mercy."

Edmund nodded. He was aware that this was no time for questions and he gestured the Fauns guards to do as instructed. Aravinia was limp as she was led away from the chambers. Edmund stared at Peter. His brother was doing his very best to comfort the shaken Giovane in his arms, though Edmund knew he was having little success.

Peter breathed as he heard Edmund close the door behind him. Now that he and Giovane were alone, now was the time to speak, "I'm sorry," he whispered gently. Giovane buried her head in Peter's chest, but said nothing. Peter bit his lip, "Please say something," he said desperately. Giovane looked up at the king, her eyes still glistening with tears. And though her lips were still trembling, her eyes flashed a bright smile, "I love you."

**Sob! We are coming to the end! But I will be writing more over the weekends, so stick with me! awimbowap! Squee!**

**Please don't be mad at me! Don't throw me to the dungeons!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Yes, I am terribly sorry for what I am doing! You probab;y hate me for taking so long and I just want to say that tests are barging in and my textbooks need the attention!! So anyway, I'll try to post soon, and thanks to ALL of you who have been so patient. I salute y'all!!**

**Irish Avalon**

**(P.S. Thanks to all your wonderful reviews!)**

**Chapter 22: Silent Night**

It was more than what was expected of the evening. The night of the Narnian Christmas was full of joyous carols and dancing. Snow favored the great castle like a blanket, and the entire country was alive and spirited. Though for Giovane, everything was the exact opposite. Her night was full of deafening silence, of melancholy melodies and dark walks down the halls. Snow favored her not, though it was more that she favored no snow, and her thoughts were dead and low, mute and lost. Giovane pulled her cloak tightly around her. She chose to wear a simple dark gown of emerald with silver trim. It reminded her of the first time she had heard of Narnia.

_Giovane nodded her thanks and straightened her gown. It was emerald green with a silver under bodice. The royal seamstresses had sewn it for her 16__th__ birthday two years ago. Martha hummed. Giovane looked at her with a questioning look and Martha whispered, "I have heard, that during the Battle of Beruna, Queen Susan had worn an emerald green archery dress and saved her brother, King Edmund, from one of Jadis's dwarves," as Martha said this, her eyes became knowing and bright._

Giovane sighed and walked down the hall. Moonlight pooled through the open windows, and the gray stone turned into blue. The princess came to an open pane, away from the ballroom and festivities. She looked outside and raised her head to the heavens. There was moonlight, but strangely no moon to reveal its source. Giovane open her crystal eyes to find snow blowing softly into her dark waves. She wrapped her arms around herself when she felt another's close around her as well. Giovane spun around to see Peter looking down at her. His icy gaze changed to the soft and gentle light. His face calm and understanding of the situation, though still confused and worried, "Why aren't you joining us?"

Giovane bit her lip, "I prefer to have my own space for the time being," she said. Peter sighed and looked away. Giovane paled, "Oh dear, I don't mean to ruin your evening! Peter I just want to clear whatever thoughts have lodged themselves into the very corners of my sub conscience. I apologize if-"

Peter leaned his forehead on Giovane's, "Take Peace, dear Giovane," he said gently. Giovane nodded and looked away back to the sky. Peter took this as his leave, though he felt more than hurt to do so. Silently he turned and walked away.

Susan watched her brother, her dear brother the High King, walk out of the shadows of a hallway looking ever so low. His blue eyes were dull and lifeless when he caught her look. Susan made her way to Peter to see to the matter.

Giovane ran an arm around the window rail. She leaned against its elegant carving and pondered her thoughts. She knew she had upset Peter. She knew that very well, and she was ever so sorry, but there was nothing she could seem to do, but stand frozen when she heard light and careful footsteps behind her.

"Giovane."

Giovane turned slowly at the voice. There she was, standing before her, Queen Susan the Gentle. Susan had her crown daintily resting in her hands, though her dark hair was neat as always. Giovane smiled faintly, "Susan, you found me," she said. Susan nodded but her expression was still blank, "I suppose you need to speak with someone, Giovane."  
Giovane stared at the queen. Her eyes were bright and gentle. Her expression was calm and welcoming. Giovane sighed, "I know I offended Peter," she began, "Though I truly don't understand why I did as such."

"Is something the matter? Perhaps you are angry with him for something?"

"I will be truthful, my Queen," Giovane said calmly, "That perhaps I do have ill feelings toward him."

Susan's expression did not change, so Giovane spoke on, "Perhaps it is because I wished him to have paid more attention in noticing the change of 'my' character in the past. You, Edmund, and Lucy have been trying to convince him to think differently of 'me' but he wouldn't listen," Giovane hugged herself. Susan smiled then, "I scorn you not, Princess, but did you not consider this as his love for you?"

Giovane looked at Susan, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that, don't you think the reason why Peter did not want to question 'you' any further was because he trusted you and loved you so much that he wouldn't even listen to his own siblings?"

Giovane stared at the ground, "No. I hadn't thought of that, I'm afraid."

Susan nodded, "I should think this is all you need to know," she said. Giovane looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I should think so as well," Giovane pretended to look up and down the hallway, as if she were waiting another Christmas. Standing on tiptoe with her hand to her brow she asked, "Where is Peter?"

Peter sighed and walked slowly down the stairwell to the Gardens. He cleared his throat as he laid a hand on the cold stone of the wall. He sighed again when a lighter sigh came from behind him. Peter turned around just in time to find soft lips press gently against his. Peter pulled away and saw a bright Giovane staring up at him, "I was hoping I'd find you here," she said. Peter's chuckle echoed through the small dark space they stood in, "What are you-"

"I've misunderstood you, Peter, I know. I'm sorry," Giovane gently placed her hands on either side of Peter's cheek, "Will you ever forgive me?"

Peter took Giovane's hands and kissed them, "What makes you think I won't?"

Giovane laughed and swung her arms around Peter's neck into a tight hug. Peter hugged her back, "You will never run out of chances from me, Giovane."

Giovane felt tears sting in her eyes but she let them fall. For her tears were naught of sorrow but of joy.

**I know…. A bit angtsy yeah? Let me know if I managed to do that right…**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Thank you very much to all reviewers, please forgive me for being so delayed in updating!**

**Irish Avalon**

**Chapter 23: Peter's Present**

"I believe," Susan smiled as she stood with Prince Jonathan, "That we have come to quite a merry celebration indeed."

Peter kissed Giovane's cheek, "So we have," he said. Giovane smiled, "Prince Jonathan," she greeted most brightly, "And how be you, this fine eve?"

The prince chuckled, "Ah, but I feel more fine than ever," he said and glanced quickly at Susan. Susan smirked, "Though fine you may be, dear one, I suppose you dance as 'finely' as you feel?"

Jonathan squared his shoulders and held out his arm, "Perhaps you would fancy beginning your assessment?"

Susan giggled and she and Jonathan walked onto the dance floor. Peter was left with Giovane by the window, "Eve is coming soon," he sighed. Giovane smiled, "I believe Eve is already here, my king."

Peter's shoulders sagged and he looked longingly out the window. Giovane furrowed her brow worriedly, "What's the matter, Peter?"

"You know what Christmas Day means to us, Giovane," Peter said quietly. Giovane looked thoughtful, "Quoth your letter, say I, that on the fifth day of the wait-"

"Not Narnia, Giovane," Peter said and took her hand, "_Us_."

Giovane's face fell, "Pardon?"

Peter bit his lip, "You'll be going home soon," he said shortly. Giovane breathed and took Peter's face in her hands, "Oh, Peter," she said softly, "I'll be coming here again, don't you worry."

Peter's mind grunted, _What if we go back to England?_ Peter jerked the thought from his mind. Giovane noticed his sudden reaction, "What is it?"

"Nothing…."

Giovane swallowed, "Peter, it's Christmas Eve."

Peter nodded, "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that…never mind."

But Peter's mind did not 'never-mind'. It kept on speaking of England, and London, and old mates, and school, the war and…His father.

Peter had no intention of upsetting Giovane again, and so smile he did, "Come on," he said. Giovane raised her eyebrows.

Just then Susan walked up to the orchestra's stand and the hall fell silent, "Narnia! Neighbor's, and family!" she said, "I now pronounce this moment," gesturing to the windows, the scarlet curtains revealed the moon outside, and the Griffins' silhouettes formed a circle in the sky, "Christmas Day!"

Dew drops began to fall from the sky, and the ballroom erupted with cheers, "Merry Christmas!"

Susan smiled as everyone joyously danced to music. As her eyes fell on the back door to the stairwell, she could have taken a second glance if she wasn't sure she saw Peter and Giovane go through it.

"Peter, where in the world?" Giovane giggled. Peter laughed. He had his arms gently wrapped around Giovane's waist and a freehand covering her eyes, "We're almost there," he teased. Giovane held tightly onto Peter's arms as she felt herself being guided down some sort of staircase. She heard her foot falls on cement as it echoed through some kind of enclosed space, "Peter if I trip," she warned tauntingly. Peter hushed her, "I'll be here to catch you in my arms," he said matter-of-factly. Finally Giovane could feel a cold breeze on her face as she heard a door squeak open. Peter still kept her eyes closed as he guided her through a garden. Giovane furrowed her brow, "Where are we?"

Just then Peter's hands fell away from her body. Giovane ever so slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Peter was nowhere to be seen, but when she looked up, she gasped, "Great Celestia…"

Giovane heard someone walking from behind her, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Peter walked from behind and old garden fountain and through the snow-patched garden, "Merry Christmas!"

Giovane's hands flew to her mouth, "You are one clever king, Peter," she said. Peter laughed and pulled her into a sweet kiss, "Only for you," he said.

**And here, my friends, our story doth end. But do keep in mind that for when a chapter doth close, yet another be opened. Though here is where Giovane's story stops, for whatever other bliss she and the High King have shared, shall be hidden within those walls of Cair Paravel. **

**Though let me assure you, that **_**"if we shadows have offended, think but his and all is mended: that you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear."**_

_**Robin Goodfellow from William Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'**_

**Adieu, good friends, for when we part, we again shall meet. Adieu, Adieu, Adieu!**

**Irish Avalon**


End file.
